Sa vie était un mensonge
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: Londres XIXème siècle. Mathias Kohler est un jeune vagabond qui parcourt le monde afin de fuir la réalité. Un soir il rencontre une jeune femme qui semble dans la même situation que lui. A cette femme il va tout raconter : son premier amour et les raisons qui l'ont poussé à quitter son Danemark natal..
1. Prologue & Nuit 1

**Dislcaimer** : Les personnages sont tirés d'Hetalia Axis Power dont le créateur est Hidekaz Himaruya. Je ne possède pas [encore] les décors dans lesquels cette joyeuse histoire se déroule.

**Titre** : sa vie était un mensonge.

_Note de Nanashi : et oui c'est encore moi. Si tôt posté l'épilogue de Chambre de l'Hôte voilà que je vous offre une nouvelle histoire centrée sur les nordiques, plus particulièrement sur Norvège et Danemark. Sauf que cette histoire est un peu une surprise...même pour moi puisque j'ai eu l'inspiration il y a deux semaines. Pour le moment quatre chapitres sont prêts à l'emploi, le cinquième est en rédaction et j'ai déjà planifié le dernier. En gros on peut presque dire que cette histoire est tracée. Cette histoire va être un ton plus sombre que "Chambre" et sera plus courte aussi. Dernière chose : c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à la rédaction d'une histoire d'amour. J'espère que mon côté viking ne va pas remonter . Je ne connais pas bien le modèle de Copenhague des années 1830, pour être honnête, donc certains risquent de trouver des incohérences ou des anachronismes... si oui faites moi en part je serais ravie de corriger ;) _

_**AVERTISSEMENT : L'histoire qui suit est une histoire qui se déroule dans une période dure, dans un univers dur. Certains passages peuvent choquer les plus sensibles, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de graphique ou de sanglant. Selon les situations j'ai du utlisé un vocabulaire grossier, et pour des effets de style j'ai également du faire appel à des expressions crues. J'avertirais le lecture en début de chapitre s'il y a des passages délicats. Merci de votre attention.** _

_Sa_ vie était un mensonge.

Prologue

C'était la pluie de cette froide nuit de novembre qui avait poussé Mathias Kolher à prendre pour refuge , une taverne des bas quartiers. Le Danois d'origine était habitué à la vie de dehors et aux températures peu clémentes de son pays natal. En temps normal il aurait trouvé abris sous quelque pont ou se serait contenté de passer la soirée dans des clubs nocturnes où il lui aurait suffit de boxer quelqu'un pour gagner un peu sa soupe. Peu importait, Mathias se fichait des conventions. Dormir sur la paille, dormir à la belle étoile, dormir sur un matelas. Plus rien n'importait, il s'endormait seul.

Depuis un an , il voyageait en suivant son vent pour subvenir à ses besoins il lui suffisait de remplacer un garçon des chantiers, ou alors, fort de sa bonne éducation, il lui pouvait trouver quelque emploi dans le journalisme. Mathias travaillait pour gagner les sous qu'il lui suffisait pour vivre, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. De toutes façons, son goût il l'avait perdu. Il pouvait le retrouver. Il souhaitait LE retrouver !

Le danois était arrivé dans Londres voici une poignée de semaines et déjà la température n'avait pas été indulgente. Or cette nuit, l'eau s'abattait, intransigeante et glaciale, sur la capitale anglaise.

Et c'était ce qui l'avait conduit à goûter à cette bière de qualité médiocre alors que d'autres saoulards pinaillaient dans les environs. Cette bière avait le mérite de lui rappeler le goût amer de son propre pays. Et cet établissement, au moins lui procurait la sècheresse dont il avait besoin.

Mathias se demandait d'ailleurs si l'eau continuerait de tomber où s'il pouvait louer une chambre ici. Ses ressources l'autorisaient. Et dormir une nuit sur un lit lui ferait du bien. Il se leva pour payer la serveuse et lui demander la chambre lorsqu'un cri retentit dans l'auberge. C'était justement la serveuse.

-_STRONT_ !

Des ricanements gras.

-Que t'arrive t-il ma chérie ? Tu veux pas te laisser faire ?

-Hey les gars tenez lui les bras, elle doit avoir trop chaud avec sa robe.

-_nooit_ !

-Elle se débat, la vache ! MAIS TENEZ LA !

Mathias se leva. Il en avait assez entendu. Elle aussi en avait souffert de ça. Combien d'hommes … ?

De sa stature, des ses nombreux combats de boxe, Mathias était quelqu'un qui en imposait. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un des ivrognes.

-Keske tw ?

Le pauvre homme ne put finir sa phrase, que Mathias l'avait envoyé valser au mur. Il s'apprêtait à faire plus de place lorsqu'il capta enfin l'image de la serveuse. Et il LA revit. Il l'avait tant cherchée pendant ces deux longues années…

Etonné, il s'apprêtait à prononcer Son nom, n'en croyant pas sa vue.

Et l'espoir et le destin sont cruels.

Ses cheveux ne correspondaient pas à la bonne teinte de blond et d'ailleurs bien qu'elle les portait en queue de cheval, des épis parvenaient à s'échapper et défier les lois de la gravité. Ses yeux étaient bleus, comme la couleur de son étrange et longue écharpe qu'elle portait, mais n'avaient pas atteint la pure couleur des glaciers de ses yeux à Elle. Elle n'avait pas non plus sa stature. Néanmoins cette femme l'attirait, cette femme lui rappelait…

Cette femme était en difficulté. Malgré tout, dans ses yeux brûlait l'insoumission.

-SHUT YOUR MOUTH LITTLE SLUT !

Un homme était sur le point de lever la frapper. Lorsque Mathias bloqua son poing de sa main.

-Grave erreur.

Et le Danois envoya valser un deuxième homme au mur.

-Un autre candidat ? Demanda t-il froidement.

-Et c'est ta pute ? cracha un troisième qui n'avait pas fini de décuver et qui tentait de charger le danois.

Mais le poing du danois rentra en collision avec le nez. La craquement échoerant que produisait un nez qui se casse fit le vide dans l'auberge tandis que l'homme gisait à ses pieds et tentait d'empêcher le sang de couler.

-Org, _You !BRAT ! _

Un seul regard de Mathias suffit à le faire partir.

/

Plus tard.

L'auberge était vide. A l'exception de la jeune femme, quelques autres employés et de lui-même. Les employés avaient vu Mathias mais n'avaient pas eu le courage de le faire quitter.

Celui-ci avait regagné sa table et avait fini sa bière. Cependant il n'avait pas eu envie de quitter l'auberge. Il ne voulait pas que la serveuse ait encore des ennuis. Ou alors plus égoïstement il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter l'endroit, peu importait la serveuse.

Depuis une demie heure ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Lui buvait lentement sa bière, elle nettoyait. Il venait de boire sa toute dernière goutte lorsqu'elle se tint à sa table.

Et avec elle, deux autres pintes de bière. Il lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

-Je n'ai rien commandé, dit-il.

-je sais, mais c'est pour te dire merci. Répondit-elle. Pour tout à l'heure.

-Je t'en prie c'est rien.

Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle déposa sa bière sur la table, tira la chaise et but une gorgée dans sa propre pinte.

-Ca t'ennuie si j'en bois avec toi ?

-Tu t'es déjà installée dit-il.

-_Juist_. Au fait je suis Karel. Et toi ?

-Mathias Kolher. Karel ? C'est pas très anglais comme nom…

-Pays Bas, et c'est juste Karel. Mathias Kolher ne fait pas non plus très brittanique.

-On pourrait être voisins. Je viens du Danemark.

-Qu'amènerait donc un danois dans ma misérable taverne ?

-Qu'amènerait donc une néerlandaise ici ?

-Longue histoire, soupira cette dernière. Très longue histoire.

Les yeux bleus de Karel croisèrent ceux de Mathias.

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit de la même pour toi.

Les deux compagnons d'un soir, buvèrent leur bière avant que Mathias ne brise le silence. Il ne connaissait cette jeune femme que depuis quelques heures. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Elle-même avait coupé ses racines avec son pays pour fuir et mener une vie, près du misérable, ici en Angleterre. Son récit allait-il la distraire le temps d'une soirée ? Il avait prévu de quitter l'Angleterre dans tous les cas… finir son travail empocher la monnaie qui l'enverrait vers un nouvel horizon. Il ressentait le besoin de tout évacuer… La tension montait trop… le pardonnerait-Elle si jamais il révélait sa vie ? Sa vie qui n'avait été qu'un mensonge ?

**Nuit 1 : **

_Mathias_.

Copenhague, deux ans avant

Mathias Kolher était un jeune homme à l'avenir extrêmement prometteur. Fils de bonne famille, il aurait pu se faire aisément une place dans la haute société danoise.

Très jeune déjà il attirait l'admiration et l'attention des adultes et certains le flattaient ainsi que ses parents, en l'appelant le petit lion de Copenhague.

Riche, intelligent, brave, et vif d'esprit, la vie lui souriait à pleine dent. Fils unique, il était dit qu'il prendrait la place de chef de famille, suivrait les pas de son père . Et surtout il était ambitieux. Beaucoup plus ambitieux que son cousin suédois Berwald Oxenstierna.

Au sport il excellait dans de nombreuses disciplines : escrime, équitation ainsi que d'autres disciplines où l'on montrait sa force comme la boxe, la lutte.

En études il se distinguait et avait obtenu ses années de droit brillement, ce qui lui avait permis d'atteindre un poste dans une petite étude pour le gouvernement à sa vingt et unième année.

En amour, il ne lui suffisait pas longtemps pour obtenir d'une personne ce qu'il voulait. Et il en avait conscience. Le seul désaccord qu'il ait jamais entretenu avec ses parents fut la question de ses relations. Ceux-ci souhaitaient que leur fils se marrie avec une fille de bonne famille ou d'un haut placé afin de faire une alliance profitable pour sa maison. Mais jamais Mathias ne s'était résolu à quitter sa liberté pour s'enchaîner avec une telle personne.

A l'époque, Mathias n'avait rien d'un jeune poète fougueux et empli de passion. Il ne voulait pas se marier car il ne voulait pas vendre sa liberté, et non parcequ'il voulait conserver son cœur pour la Vraie personne. Il était épris de sa liberté.

Le caractère fort de Mathias l'emporta, son charisme aidant, et même ses parents courbèrent l'échine. Ses parents abandonnèrent alors leur rêve d'alliance.

Mathias fréquentait également les filles de joie. Pas régulièrement. Juste le temps d'assouvir ses besoins. Pas qu'il le nécessitait. Mais nouer ce genre de liens avec une fille de son cercle de fréquentation entrainait de trop graves risques sociaux à son goût. Et pouvait mener à ce qu'il cherchait justement à éviter : le mariage.

C'était simple pour lui, ces personnes lui offraient une relation basée sur un besoin pécunier et un besoin physique.

Rien de plus.

Un mois et demi après qu'il ait célébré son vingt deuxième anniversaire, ses collègues et lui avaient fini leur journée très tard.

En réalité leur soirée était relativement bien avancée lorsqu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de l'étude. Et voilà la petite bande qui déambulait dans Copenhague. Mathias disposait d'un luxueux appartement dans l'une des résidences les plus chères de la capitale. Ainsi ce soir il n'aurait de compte à rendre à personne..Néanmoins il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée seul. Aussi accompagnait-il ses collègues prendre quelques verres dans un bar. Après deux heures et un peu émeché, Mathias avait suivi ses collègues qui l'avaient entrainé dans un établissement dont il n'avait pas saisi la nature au premier abord.

Mais tant pis il était rentré.

Une jeune femme de l'accueuil se chargea d'eux. Elle les emmena dans un salon où des prostituées tentaient d'attirer leur attention.

Mathias fut le dernier à choisir. Et il choisit au hasard.

Ses collègues partaient dans différentes chambres, parfois accompagnés d'une ou plusieurs filles. Lui il se faisait plus guidé par sa traînée. Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au décor. C'était un monde différent du sien, pourquoi donc s'intéressera t-il à ça ?

Et ce fut dans ce couloir et à cet instant qu'il La vit pour la première fois. Un autre couple marchait en contresens. Mathias ne prêta pas attention au client qui était raccompagné par sa partenaire.

Elle était… troublante. Elle devait lui arriver à l'épaule, menue et confinée dans une robe qu'on ne penserait pas voir sur une prostituée. Elle ne manquait pas de grâce. Ses yeux bleus, dignes de la plus solide des glaces regardaient droit devant elle, sans prêter attention à lui. Ni au client qu'elle escortait. Lorsqu'elle passa à son coté, Mathias remarqua qu'une partie de ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au menton dans une coupe au carré, étaient retenus par une étrange pince en bois. Une croix inversée.

La pute de Mathias lui tira un peu sur le bras lui désignant la chambre et en l'invitant à entrer.

La nuit et l'étreinte qui suivirent cette invitation n'avaient rien de marquant pour Mathias. Théoriquement il avait été bon, mais son plaisir avait été bridé par quelque chose. Il avait un sentiment fade. Il n'avait pas été repu, n'avait pas été déçu, mais n'avaient rien retiré. Sans goût, sans saveur.

Rien.

Un manque.

Le lendemain il avait accompli son travail comme si de rien n'était. Et le soir il avait oublié le visage de la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

/ / / / / / /

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines avant que Mathias ne raccompagne ses collègues au bordel. Il avait presque tout oublié de sa première nuit là bas. De toute façon rien ne l'avait intéressé. Il s'était concentré sur son travail et n'avait pas renoué avec des femmes depuis. Son existence à mener lui suffisait.

Une jeune fille les avait de nouveau accueillis. Mathias se demandait brièvement si c'était la même jeune fille de la première fois. Alors qu'elle les menait vers le salon, quelque chose attira son attention. Dans un coin près des escaliers, dans un couloir perpendiculaire au leur, il avait remarqué la courtisane qui l'avait troublé. Celle-ci avait amené ses genoux sous son menton, et avait tenté de se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'était presque réussi, le couloir dans lequel elle était, était plongé dans la pénombre et les escaliers la cachaient en partie. Il s'arrêta pour la contempler.

Elle leva la tête et il aperçut alors les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses mais avaient déjà tracé leur chemin. A sa vue la jeune femme avait prestement fuis. Le danois avait levé le bras dans l'attention de lui demander de s'arrêter lorsque sa guide remarquait qu'il ne suivait pas.

-Monsieur, y-a-t-il un problème ?

Ce dernier répondit de manière évasive.

-Non merci ca ira. J'arrive.

Pensif il avait suivi le groupe et en pénétrant dans le salon il était sûr à propos de deux choses.

Premièrement il n'avait plus envie.

Deuxièmement, cette jeune femme l'avait envoûté. Il voulait la revoir.

/

Traduction

**Néerlandais** :

-Stront : merde.

-Nooit : jamais.

-Juist : exact, correcte.

**Anglais** :

Shut your mouth little slut : tais toi, petite traînée.

Karel est un prénom masculin, qui est l'équivalent néerlandais de Charles. Parmi les noms de Pays Bas aucun d'admettait d'équivalent féminin qui m'aurait plu. J'ai donc regardé la liste des noms néerlandais et je l'ai choisi car je l'appréciais. Pourquoi j'ai pris Fem !Neitherland au lieu de prendre Belgique ? Belgique est une partie personnelle de Fem !Netherland que j'aimerais plus tard faire si j'ai la possibilité, après cette fiction. Et j'adore le DenNed ! (couple rarement représenté côté anglais et français)

Comme "Chambre" les publications de cette fanfic seront hebdomadaires. Bon fidèle à mes habitudes je posterai le chapitre 2 dans les deux ou trois prochains jours.

J'ai vu une image où Norway portait une robe...c'est ainsi que j'ai eu l'histoire en tête x)

Sur ce, si suggestions, questions, n'hésitez pas à demander.


	2. Nuit 2

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power ne m'appartient pas, les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note : en répondant à une rewiew je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié d'ajouter une ligne à l'avertissement. C'est un univers alternatif, donc pour l'élaboration des personnages j'ai du prendre en compte quelques traits économiques, sociaux et historiques. Bref tout ça pour dire que les personnages seront un peu plus OOC que dans Chambre de l'Hôte car il faut bien comprendre qu'il faut prendre tout un background en considération. Oui je tenais à ajouter cette ligne car même moi en me relisant j'avais l'impression d'avoir été OOC par certains moments. Paranthèse close, appréciez votre lecture )

Sa vie était un mensonge :

Nuit 2 :

Nora.

Mathias apprit cette soirée là que ce qui le troublait se nommait Nora Bondevik. Il l'avait demandée le soir même où il l'avait aperçue pleurant dans les couloirs.

Après avoir été mené au salon, Mathias avait laissé choisir ses collègues parmi les femmes présentes dans la pièce. Il souhaitait juste que la jeune femme qui l'avait charmé, n'allait pas rentrer dans le salon. Il ne voulait pas qu'on la choisisse ! _Et il ne laisserait personne le faire_. Pas avant qu'il ne la prenne en premier. Plus personne ne l'intéressait.

La jeune fille de l'accueil s'inquiéta en le voyant sans personne.

-Est-ce que tout va bien sir ?

Mathias la regarda. Peut être pouvait-elle le renseigner ?

-Je souhaitais passer la soirée avec quelqu'un mais elle n'est pas dans le salon. Pourtant je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure dans le couloir…

-Oh et qui était cette personne monsieur ? Je peux peut être vous renseigner ?

-Elle a une drôle de barrette en croix inversée…

-Vous devez parler de Nora ? Cette petite est très demandée en ce moment. Intervint une voix que Mathias ne connaissait pas.

Au seuil du salon venait de pénétrer une grande femme qui jurait avec le paysage. Elegante, parfumée, un peu plus agée que Mathias, elle dégageait un certain charisme. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient jusqu'à attendre sa taille et allaient de paire avec un ensemble noir taillée sur mesure. Ensemble qui soulignait la grâce féline de ses mouvements. Elle dégageait quelque chose.

-Je gère cet établissement, on m'appelle Fu.

Bien que Mathias n'aimait pas son genre, il la reconnaissait comme quelqu'un qui marchait sur les mêmes platebandes que lui. Ils étaient du même cercle indirectement. Aussi Mathias oublia toutes les présences dans la pièce et planta les yeux dans ceux de son adversaire.

-Nora est la seule à proposer des services très spéciaux…

-par spécial….

-Elle fait les choses de manière différente, les hommes adorent ça. Malheuresement ce soir elle est de repos et ne pourra s'occuper de vous comme il vous sied. Peut être avec une autre fille jusqu'à pouvoir se caser une dat…

-Je me moque des autres filles, la coupa durement Mathias. Je ne désire la voir qu'elle…et maintenant.

Fu le regardait. Un léger rictus tordit le coin supérieur de sa lèvre gauche.

Mathias l'avait remarqué et n'aimait pas ça. Il se pliait à la volonté de cette femme…

Mathias sourrit à son tour.

S'il se pliait à sa volonté au moins il ne serait pas celui qui courberait l'échine en premier. Il porta la main à sa bourse en cuir et en sortit quelques pièces qu'il jeta aux pieds de la gérante. Il avait changé la donne : il ne réclamait pas un service mais elle lui quémandait l'argent.

-j'ai entendu de bons échos à propos de ses services. Cet argent suffit-il pour cette nuit ?

Le regard de Fu brulait. Puis elle se reporta aux pièces. Et compta mentalement.

-C'est plus que nécessaire.

Elle se tourna vers une prostituée.

-Ramasse !

Puis reporta son attention vers Mathias.

-Je vous laisse patienter, sire, pendant que j'envoie Nora venir vous voir.

-Mais… commença la plus jeune des filles .

-Va la chercher . La coupa sèchement Fu avant de s'incliner devant Mathias.

-Sire,..

Puis elle quitta la pièce. On mit Mathias à l'aise tandis que la plus jeune s'en alla chercher cette Nora. De la soirée il ne pensa plus à Fu. Il ne se demanda pas que pouvait faire un loup dans le poulailler. Sa soirée prenait la forme d'une peau laiteuse, des yeux purs et des cheveux de la douceur de la neige.

/*/*/

Il ne s'était rien passé durant leur première nuit ensemble.

Comme Mathias s'y attendait Nora accueillit le jeune homme avec froideur. Lorsqu'elle était venue au salon, toute trace de larme avait disparu. Elle s'était simplement inclinée devant lui et d'un geste l'avait encouragé à la suivre. Elle l'avait dirigé dans un dédale de couloir avant qu'enfin Mathias ne découvre « sa chambre ». Curieusement celle-ci ne partageait pas les mêmes caractéristiques que celles des prostituées de base. Ainsi la gamme de client de Nora devait concerner les portefeuilles plus…luxueux. C'était une pièce relativement spacieuse. Un grand lit occupait une large partie de la chambre. Néanmoins Mathias notait un coin où on avait placé un petit bureau ainsi qu'une armoire. Mathias se demandait bien que ce pouvait faire un bureau ici mais rapidement il concentra son attention ailleurs. IL y'avait également une partie de la chambre qui servait de petit salon : deux canapés se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse en bois. On avait même disposé une bougie ! Mathias nota brièvement que la couleur, à savoir bleu foncé, était commun aux rideaux, dessus de lit et canapé. Nora s'était assise sur le canapé et le regardait.

Elle n'avait pas lâché un mot.

Mathias faisait le tour de la pièce. S'il voulait mieux comprendre comment cette jeune femme à l'allure si frêle l'avait charmé, il devait comprendre d'abord son environnement. Sans se soucier de son opinion il fit son inspection. Mais la pièce ressemblait à l'allure extérieur de Nora. Elle ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Aucun indice. Rien ne permettait de sonder la profondeur de la jeune femme. Après dix minutes passées dans un silence inconfortable, Mathias découvrit quelque chose. Sur le bureau. Un livre.

Le Danois s'était levé prestement et s'était mis à le feuilleter.

Le livre n'était écrit en langue danoise. C'était du….

-Norvégien.

Mathias se retourna avec le livre en main. Nora s'était levée du canapé et avait verouillé son regard dans le sien.

Si elle ne lui avait pas parlé, cela pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'elle ne sache pas parler sa langue, malgré qu'elles soient proches ?

-Tu ne parles pas le danois ? Lui demanda t-il en norvégien .

-Bien sur que je parle cette langue. J'aime comprendre ce qu'on va tenter de me faire subir avant qu'on s'exécute. Répondit Nora dans un danois fluide, quoiqu'agrémenté d'un accent de son pays d'origine. Sire. Ajouta t-elle.

C'était la première fois que Mathias entendait sa voix. Cristalline mais Mathias ne doutait pas instant qu'elle pouvait se montrer étonnement tranchante.

-Alors pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure tu gardes le silence ?

-En général, les clients ne me demandent pas de parler.

Se sentant curieusement mal à l'aise, Mathias se gratta la tête cherchant une diversion, un moyen de fuir son regard.

-Hum de quoi parle ce livre ?

-Je n'en sais rien, sire, on ne m'a jamais appris à lire.

Nora conserva son expression immuable.

Mathias comprit quelque chose à cet instant. Nora était un lac, un lac qui offrait une image de la société, sans déformation, sans interpretation. Aussi coupante que la vérité, elle n'en demeurait pas moins pure.

Etait-elle ce qu'il cherchait ?

-Je peux te le lire si tu veux.

Nora cligna des yeux devant sa proposition.

-N'êtes vous pas venu pour votre plaisir, sire ?

Mathias sourit en voyant qu'il était parvenue à briser l'expression immuable de Nora. Elle venait d'arquer un sourcil.

Mathias s'installa sur le canapé, livre en main.

-Je suis venu car je voulais satisfaire ma curiosité.

-Et votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite ?

-Pas totalement, maintenant veux tu bien venir ici que je te fasse la lecture ?

Mathias tapota la place de canapé , à ses cotés. En levant les yeux au ciel Nora le rejoints. Après tout elle était à la disposition du client.

Mathias remarqua que la Norvégienne tenait à garder une certaine distance entre elle et lui. Il referma le livre et se tourna vers elle.

-Je ne te toucherais pas si tu n'es pas d'accord.

Nora fut étonnée. D'habitude on ne lui demandait pas son avis, on se servait d'elle. Ce client…il semblait différent.

-Alors pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-J'avais juste besoin de compagnie, de quelque chose de différent. Et j'avais pas non plus envie de forcément de coucher avec quelqu'un ce soir. Veux tu découvrir maintenant ce que ce livre contient ?

Nora se rapprocha un peu, et Mathias prit ça pour un oui. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer au risque de la braquer. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il prit son temps pour quelqu'un, il ne lut pas simplement le conte. Il parlait lentement, tentait de rendre le récit le plus vivant. Il vit que ses efforts étaient récompensés par l'attitude de Nora. Celle-ci lui demeurait fermée mais elle lui paraissait plus claire.

En un mot Mathias avait apprécié sa soirée. Ils l'avaient dépensée tous les deux à la lecture de texte de fantaisies.

Lorsqu'il était sorti du bordel Mathias s'était senti d'humeur plus légère. Nora Bondevik. Il tacherait de ne pas l'oublier.

/*/*

Cela faisait des semaines maintenant que Mathias n'était pas retourné dans la maison close. Il n'avait pas oublié la jeune femme, ça non ! il gardait encore en mémoire la soirée pourtant peu extraordinaire qu'il avait passée, mais il était passé à autre chose. En réalité, découvrir le nom de celle qui le troublait tant ainsi que son analphabétisme avait en quelque sorte démystifié la norvégienne à ses yeux aussi arrêtait-il d'y penser à longueur de temps.

Les jours s'étaient succédés, tout comme la pile de document sur le bureau de Mathias. Le pauvre jeune homme ne calculait plus ses journées. Au gouvernement la gestion de Copenhague devint très délicate cette année là. Et le danois se retrouvait à faire le travail de deux ou trois personnes. Naturellement son cousin venait le décharger, mais Mathias ne pouvait, et ne voulait, pas lui confier la totalité des dossiers. Il était un Lion, il devait y parvenir par ses propres moyens.

Même s'il écrasait ses collègues, qui ces temps-ci prenaient des libertés qu'il ne cautionnait pas , il y arriverait.

Or cette soirée là, alors que Mathias restait encore à l'étude pour travailler, Il fut opposé à un cas qui lui manifestait une farouche résistance. A bout de force, énervé, il finit par abandonner son travail. Il sentait que dans état, continuer n'était pas sain. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup il regarda son horloge (de Bornholm). 21H45. Que pouvait-il faire encore à cette heure ? Mathias n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui car il savait qu'il allait tourner en rond il était trop tard pour rendre une visite à ses parents.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Il pouvait envoyer quelqu'un quérir l'un de ses amis pour ensuite aller dans un club de nuit à jouer au poker ou autres jeux d'argent. Trop long. Sans idée Mathias s'échoua sur son fauteuil. Son regard devant lui rencontra alors la carte d'Europe qu'un de ses collègues avait accrochée au mur. Ses yeux partirent du Danemark pour ensuite caresser rêveusement la partie baltique pour remonter vers la Finlande et ses yeux rencontrèrent la Norvège.

Avec un grand sourire, Mathias s'habilla de son manteau.

Il savait exactement quoi faire de sa soirée.

Plus tard dans la soirée.

Nora l'avait accueilli avec la même froideur que la première fois. Les deux se faisaient face à face. Lui avait retiré son manteau et à présent il se tenait à moitié avachi sur le canapé, tandis qu'en face de lui, Nora conservait sa même raideur et ne cillait pas. Mathias s'était trompé. Le mystère autour de Nora n'était pas de gel, il était de brouillard et il n'avait pas encore brisé la glace. A part son nom, son analphabétisme et sa nationalité il ne savait rien d'elle. Il s'en rendait compte durement à présent.

-Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, Nora. Commença t-il mal à l'aise.

Regard immuable.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié… Tu ne m'as pas oublié .

Mathias leva la tête, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Etait-il en train de la supplier de ne pas l'ignorer ?

-M'enfin j'imagine que tu dois voir beaucoup de monde en même temps, c'est probable. Heureusement que Fu m'a reconnu et a annulé ton dernier rendez vous pour me trouver une place. Marmonna t-il.

-Cela fera cinq semaines demain que nous nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois sire. Le coupa Nora.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? S'étonna Mathias.

-je me souviens surtout que c'était une soirée calme.

Mathias accrocha à ses yeux de glace. Nora continua.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, sire ?

Les mots de Mathias franchirent sa bouche sans qu'il ne prit le temps de réflechir.

-j'avais besoin de compagnie ce soir.

Les yeux de Mathias s'aggrandirent lorsqu'il s'entendit parler. En effet il sentait qu'il avait besoin de tout évacuer. Lâcher prise.

-Néanmoins je voulais quelque chose de différent. Je voulais être loin du travail, loin de mes amis, loin de ma famille.

Nora haussa un sourcil. Peu étonnée que le client vienne pour lui et non pour elle. Question d'habitude.

-Et bien alors je vais tenter de vous servir du mieux que je peux alors.

Nora se leva. Et s'approcha de lui. Mais Mathias l'arrêta.

-Non je ne veux pas ça, je préferais… As-tu encore ce livre que nous avions lu la dernière fois ?

Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas Nora était déroutée. On venait la voir pour lire un conte ?

-Oui je l'ai encore. Murmura t-elle avant d'aller le chercher.

Mathias ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de prendre le conte. Il était un homme, viril, puissant, charismatique il venait pour lui lire un conte ! Un conte où l'on parlait des créatures de l'imaginaire comme des trolls. Et il payait pour ça ! Alors qu'il reconsidérait son idée de lecture, il sentit qu'on s'assit à coté de lui. D'elle-même Nora s'était rapprochée de Mathias et tenait le livre ouvert, corné à la page où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Etrangement Mathias sentit de la chaleur faire son chemin dans son cœur, elle ne le fuyait plus. Elle le considérait comme un client spécial. Elle commençait peut être à l'estimer . Et ainsi se déroula la soirée, de la même manière que la première. Mathias put lire quelques contes du livre, Nora l'écoutait. Et lorsqu'il la quitta il repartit avec le même sentiment agréable. Il en était sûr, il n'oublierait plus la Norvégienne.

Fu en était ravie. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait senti que c'était quelqu'un d'important. La deuxième fois elle avait enfin pu mettre un nom sur son visage. Mathias Kolher. En soi il n'était pas encore très influent mais sa notoriété allait croissant. Elle pourrait tirer quelque chose de cela;

/

Note :

Quelques précisions..

-Fu n'est pas une fem !China ! en réalité, dans mon imagination elle est même loin d'avoir un physique asiatique. Je me suis même inspirée du personnage de Pandore en la créant [Saint Seiya/Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas. Ouais on me refait pas ) ]. Fu n'est pas son vrai nom. C'est un surnom. Je cherchais un surnom dans lequel on devait répéter deux foisla syllabe, genre Nana.. A bout de mes recherches j'ai pensé à Fu et je l'ai gardé J

-Le Sire est une dénomination anglaise. Pourtant ce n'est pas par étourderie que je l'ai laissé (amis historiens et géographes arrêtez de me pourchasser avec vos fourches) c'est juste que j'apprécie ce mot et je voulais le mettre… Pur caprice de ma part donc.

-Petite question : les chapitres font presque 2500 mots chacun. Cela vous semble t-il suffisant? Trop?


	3. Nuit 3

Disclaimer : Hetalia est un produit inventé par Maître Hidekaz Himaruya.

Sa vie était un mensonge

Nuit 3 :

Emil.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent Mathias venait voir de plus en plus Nora. D'abord c'était une visite la semaine puis les espaces s'étaient étrécis et maintenant Mathias venait la voir deux à trois fois la semaine. Ils passaient leur soirée en lisant des contes et ensuite Mathias lui parlait à voix basse. Mathias se sentait libre avec elle. Il ne prenait plus la peine de peser le moindre de ses mots. Elle ne commentait jamais ses paroles, se contentait toujours de le regarder sans ciller. Mais pas une fois Mathias ne doutât de son écoute.

Pendant leur soirée, à part lire et parler, Mathias s'adonnait également à une autre activité. Il appréciait de plus en plus d'observer la norvégienne. Plus il la voyait plus il aimait l'admirer. Sa fine structure, son visage délicat, ses cheveux coupés relativement courts pour une femme, la petite boucle rebelle. Sa poitrine presque plate, en revanche, faisait partie de l'un de ses rares défauts. Si toutefois Mathias pouvait lui en trouver.

Les livres avaient pu les aider à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. La soirée où il avait terminé le recueuil de conte, Mathias s'en était procuré un deuxième le lendemain. Il avait réussi à s'en procurer en norvégien et faisait un effort pour lire la langue de sa courtisée. Avec du recul Mathias se rendait compte que sa relation avec Nora était en train de se métamorphoser. Il n'était pas le client et elle la prestataire. Il était en présence d'une femme qui lui plaisait. Une femme de qui il appréciait la compagnie. Une femme différente de celle qu'il avait rencontrées. Et les choses allaient dans le bon sens, car il sentait que Nora s'ouvrait, l'autoriser à pénétrer dans son monde de brouillard. Mathias ressortirait de sa quête victorieux. Il le sentait dans ses os.

Il n'était plus le bruyant, et fort Mathias Sören Kolher, et elle n'était pas Nora la pute. Ensemble ils étaient Mathias et Nora.

/*/

Mathias souriait bêtement. Ce soir il avait prévu une surprise pour Nora. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils se fréquentaient régulièrement. Il voulait désormais passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il voulait lui offrir une soirée. Lui rendre au moins une minuscule portion des services qu'elle lui rendait. Et il n'était qu'à quelques minutes de sa surprise. Avant de quitter son bureau il veilla à ce que tout resta en ordre. Afin d'appréhender cette nuit il avait du beaucoup compenser au travail. Donc rester plus tard. Et la voir moins. Néanmoins la majorité de ses dossiers étaient bouclés il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. En mettant son manteau il aperçut son secretaire qui manifestement attendait les directives.

-As-tu reçu mon colis aujourd'hui Christensen ? Normalement j'ai demandé à la librairie de la déposer directement au cabinet.

-Je l'ai eu ce matin monsieur, je vais aller le chercher.

Mathias regardait son jeune secrétaire partir. Quel merveilleux cadeau il offrirait à partir de maintenant à Nora.

Il prit également du papier et de l'encre. Il allait avoir également besoin de ça.

Le secretaire revint, avec le colis sous son bras. Mathias l'assura qu'il pourrait quitter le travail plus tôt demain, pour le récompenser. Il avait entendu parler de sa fiancée dans les couloirs, aussi le danois se dit qu'il pouvait faire un geste envers lui.

En descendant de l'étude, Mathias aperçut qu'un fiacre l'attendait déjà. Avec délectation il ordonna l'adresse de la maison close. Par chance il avait obtenu une permission spéciale pour Nora ce soir. Mais il avait du négocier âprement avec Fu pour cela . Nora devait vraiment être demandée. Ce soir il avait envie d'enlever Nora de cet établissement. De la garder avec lui pour toujours. Malheuresement s'il ne ramènerait pas Nora à une certaine heure au bordel, Fu enverrait les policiers les chercher. Un scandale pourrait alors les éclabousser, lui et sa famille. Déjà qu'être encore célibataire à vingt deux ans faisait se poser de nombreuses questions à de pas moins nombreuses gens.

Pourquoi le destin avait-il fait de Nora une prostituée ?

Pourquoi la société désapprouverait leur union ? Parcequ'à ses yeux Mathias était un lion, tandis qu'elle n'était qu'une sale impure, misérable chose.

Mathias secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas encore penser à ça. Il ne désirait que s'acheter quelques heures de rêves avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui brûle son utopie. Pour s'illusionner il se rappela d'un des moments les plus drôles avec elle.

Cela s'était produit lors de leur troisième rendez vous. Nora lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait aussi un léger sens de l'humour caché en elle. Et que sa langue ne demeurait pas moins aiguisée devant un membre de la haute société danoise. Ce soir là, Mathias venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre et tenait à la main un nouveau recueil de conte. Nora avait arqué un sourcil. Lui bras levés s'était contenté de hurler dans la chambre « devine qui vient ce soir ?! » Nora avait conservé le silence durant quelques minutes avant de lâcher de sa voix claire « c'est vous, sire ? » Mathias avait prit une moue tristoune et lui avait répondu « mais Nora, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

Nora avait pris une inspiration avant de mettre fin à ses doutes. Et de le faire se sentir bête. « Vous ne m'avez surtout jamais dit comment vous vous nommiez sire. »

Mathias sourit à ce rendez vous. Le fiacre s'arreta devant l'établissement. Le danois ordonna au cocher de l'attendre. Il descendit du fiacre, à quelques pas du perron il réalisa qu'il était encore habillé avec les vêtements du travail. Qu'il n'avait pu se changer. La journée ne lui avait pas permis. Mathias esperait que Nora passe outre.

Il se fit annoncer à l'acueuil puis la jeune chargée de l'acueuil des clients le guida à la chambre de Nora. Avant de partir, la jeune fille lui rappela un message de Fu. Il avait jusqu'à 23H. Mathias grinçait des dents. La gérante jouait clairement de sa faiblesse pour Nora . Il frappa puis entendit un « entrez ! »

Mathias fit son chemin à l'intérieur. Comme à son habitude Nora l'attendait, assise sur le canapé. La vision que reçut Mathias lui coupa le souffle.

Ce matin il avait fait porter une robe à l'attention de Nora. N'ayant pu prendre ses mensurations, et dans le souci de respecter le minimum l'intimité de Nora, il n'avait eu aucune envie de lui demander. Il avait du se débrouiller avec ses descriptions, et ses observations. Le reste, le couturier avait réalisé un véritable chef d'œuvre. Mathias s'assurait qu'il reçoive une récompense à la hauteur de son travail. La Norvégienne était sublime dans sa robe rouge. Et le cache poitrine n'énervait pas Mathias. Elle s'était un peu maquillée. Elle paraissait plus jeune, mais si pure. La couleur de la pièce de tissu s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur laiteuse de sa peau ainsi des deux points rosés qui formaient ses lèvres. En un mot, elle lui plaisait.

Elle se leva du canapé.

« J'aurais du savoir que cela venait de vous, Mathias. »

En vérité Nora avait repéré la signature du Danois dès le moment où on lui avait livrée la robe.

Mathias sourrit de toutes ses dents. Apparement il semblait qu'il lui réservait d'autres choses. Mathias tendit une châle à la Norvégienne. Celle-ci le regarda intelorquée.

-Mets ça, il fait froid dehors.

-Je vous demande pardon.

-Nous sortons.

Nora n'y croyait pas. C'était trop beau. Un rêve dans son cauchemar… Comment….

Mathias capta son doute. Aussitôt il s'approcha doucement à ses côtés, puis déposa délicatement le châle sur les épaules de la Norvégienne.

-Nous passerons la soirée dehors tous les deux, ce soir. J'ai eu l'accord de Fu.

Timidement Nora hocha la tête.

-Je vous suis.

Mathias l'emmena dans un fiacre, veillant au passage à garder le colis de Nora hors de portée de vue. Le voyage se déroulait comme dans un rêve pour la Norvégienne. Elle passait enfin sa première soirée depuis plusieurs mois en dehors de cet horrible établissement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Danemark, un homme s'intéressait à elle, pas à sa misère, ni à son corps. Elle n'osait pas y croire, mais oui Mathias la courtisait. Cette soirée là en était la preuve. Il pouvait faire vivre ce genre de soirée à n'importe quelle fille, et de bonne situation s'il le désirait. Mais non, Mathias l'avait choisie elle. Elle qui n'était qu'une protistuée. Elle qui ne pouvait même pas lui garantir la fidélité de corps.

L'argent. Mathias dépensait cher pour la voir. Et à chaque fois qu'il venait, les deux passaient la soirée à parler ou lire des contes…ou plutôt il lui lisait les contes. Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Elle ne lui avait même pas tenu la main.

Si cela était un mensonge, Nora préferait vivre dans le déni, plutôt que faire face à la vérité crue et répétitive. La vérité était que les hommes qui venaient la voir savaient parfaitement qu'il venait se soulager dans Nora la pute. Ils ne s'en cachaient pas. Parcequ'elle était différente des autres femmes du bordel les hommes se permettaient de commettre des crimes à répétition sur son corps… Mathias n'avait pas idée.

Mathias, l'homme qui l'emmenait rêver sur les terres imaginaire d'Asgard. Celui qui l'emmenait voir les Selkies. Avec qui elle chassait le dragon. Mathias Kolher. Son sauveur.

/*/*

Mathias aida Nora à monter dans le fiacre. Ils ressortaient du restaurant dans lequel ils avaient dépensé une partie de la soirée. Mathias l'avait emmené dans un des restaurants le plus renommé de Copenhague. Il l'avait choisi car le restaurant proposait des menus typiquement Norvégiens. Nora n'avait jamais osé lui faire remarquer que même en Norvège elle n'aurait pu déguster ce genre de plat. Mathias avait ordonné qu'on lui aménage un coin pour plus d'intimité. Comme un gentleman il avait poussé sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir et était resté aux petits soins pour elle toute la soirée.

Nora ne se souvenait même plus de quels sujets ils parlaient.

Et maintenant Mathias lui avait promis une autre surprise. Le fiacre roulait pendant dix minutes avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Mathias descendit, et à la faible lumière des lampadaires, Nora s'aperçut qu'il prenait avec lui une sorte de paquet enveloppé d'une sorte de papier beige. Il prenait avec lui une sorte de grosse couverture noire en fourrure. Le cocher aida Nora à descendre. Mathias lui ordonna de rester encore une heure ici. Le cocher lui remis alors une petite lanterne. De sa main libre il se permit de prendre l'une des mains de Nora et la guida à travers la ville. Nora s'aperçut que Mathias l'emmenait à travers un parc. Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent et Mathias déposa la lanterne. Ils étaient sur de la pelouse. Mathias étala la large couverture, posa le paquet près de lui et invita Nora à s'assoir. Il faisait frais, Nora ressera son châle autour d'elle, avant qu'elle ne sentit une nouvelle couche sur elle. Et vit Mathias sans son manteau. Il venait de lui passer autour des épaules. Nora voulut protester mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle ne lui adressa qu'un « merci »timide.

Mathias s'allongea et Nora, du fait de la taille de la couverture dut s'allonger à ses cotés. En silence ils admiraient les étoiles qui brillaient . Finalement Nora sentait que Mathias tremblait légèrement contre elle. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu et disposa le manteau sur les deux.

Au bout d'un moment Mathias brisa la silence. Ces derniers temps, un certain nombre de questions concernant la norvégienne le hantait. Il n'avait jamais osé lui poser directement mais il ne pouvait plus y résister.

-Nora…

-Hum… ?

Nora tourna sa tête vers lui attendant la suite.

-Pourquoi es tu là ?

La question prit Nora de court.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a amenée ici ? Dans ce bordel ?

Nora garda le silence. Mathias savait que cette question allait la froisser. Il se retourna et se pencha sur le coté, vers elle.

-S'il te plait Nora, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, je veux mieux te connaître.

-Qu'est-ce que ma vie pourrait vous apportez sire ? Que voulez vous savoir de mon humiliation ?

Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je t'en prie Nora. Je ne suis pas comme les autres porcs qui se servent de toi comme un objet. Je veux vraiment te connaître. Tu m'es importante.

Oui… Nora le savait qu'elle était importante pour lui. Qui d'autre aurait sa patience ? Qui d'autre aurait attendu aussi longtemps pour découvrir sa vie ? Mathias lui disait qu'elle était différente. Savait-il encore où se situait cette différence ?

Mais si cela se trouvait tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène. Depuis le début Mathias se jouait d'elle. Elle n'était qu'une pute. Que pouvait-elle faire contre lui ?

Nora attendit avant de prendre sa décision. Elle n'allait pas tout dire. Cependant elle pouvait le satisfaire dans une moindre mesure.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait amenée à Copenhague ? L'image d'un petit garçon, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus apparut dans sa tête.

Emil.

C'était pour lui que Nora endurait cette vie.

-Vous clamez souvent que je suis l'être le plus pur que vous ayez rencontré dans votre vie. Pourtant je suis rien de ça. Ma vie je l'ai passée dans la rue. Depuis le début. J'ai perdu ma virginité il y a quatre ans. J'avais seize ans à l'époque. Un homme est passé dans la rue, il m'a vue et s'est servie de moi. Neuf mois plus tard j'ai donné naissance à un enfant. Je l'ai nommé Emil. Plusieurs mois après le viol, je me disais que ma vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue, maintenant qu'on m'avait tout pris puis j'ai remarqué qu'un changement s'opérait dans mon corps. Et lorsque j'ai compris que j'allais à mon tour donner naissance, je n'avais plus envie de me tuer. Il est devenu ma raison de vivre avant même de naître. Et j'ai beaucoup souffert pour lui. On m'a fait accoucher dans un hôpital publique. On voulait me retirer mon enfant mais égoïstement je me suis battue pour le garder avec moi. J'ai pu l'élever malgré tout. Puis j'ai trouvé un endroit désaffecté, dans la banlieue d'Oslo. Pendant deux ans encore j'ai pu mener cette vie. Je m'assurais qu'il avait autre chose à manger que des rats et qu'il portait des vêtements sur son dos. Un jour j'ai eu le malheur de croiser la route d'Une personne. J'ai fui aussitôt mais Elle me pourchassait , envoyait ses hommes de main venir me chercher. Un jour je rentrais dans mon foyer , je ne vis Emil nulle part. Puis Elle est apparue. Elle m'avait expliqué que plus tôt dans la journée elle avait envoyé ses hommes récupérer mon enfant pour le placer quelque part. Elle m'avait assurée qu'il était hors de ma portée et qu'il ne souffrait plus des différents manques de cette vie. Je lui ai demandé de me rendre immédiatement mon fils mais Elle s'est contentée de rire comme une démente. Je voulais la battre, la battre à mort pour récupérer mon enfant, mais j'étais dominée par plusieurs hommes. Elle était inaccessible. Elle m'a alors proposée un pacte. Si je travaillais une année à son service Elle me rendrait Emil et nous laisserait vivre notre vie. J'étais obligée d'accepter mais je tenais à m'assurer qu'il était en vie. Elle ne me laissa pas le voir. Je suis restée en Norvège encore un mois avant d'être envoyée dans l'un des nombreux bordels de son réseau. Néanmoins Elle tenait sa promesse. Tous les deux mois, elle m'envoie une mèche de cheveux d'Emil ou alors un bout de sa peluche de Macareux. Voilà comment j'ai été menée à Copenhague. Cela faisait un mois que j'étais là bas quand je vous ai rencontré. J'ai encore plusieurs mois à tenir avant de le revoir.

Durant toute la tirade de Nora, Mathias avait gardé le silence. Quand enfin la voix de la jeune femme mourrut dans sa gorge Mathias l'avait serrée contre lui.

-Je ne te laisserais pas repartir en Norvège toute seule.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Une fois que ton contrat sera fini je te demanderai en mariage. Emil et toi vous viendrez vivre avec moi. On ira chercher Emil ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas possible sire…

-Je me moque que se ne soit pas possible. Je ne veux de personne d'autres que toi ! Je t'ai choisie ! Et s'il le faut je te protégerai contre ceux qui te veulent du mal ! Peu importe si je dois me battre contre le réseau d'Elle. Je te protégerai Nora, tu m'entends !

-Sire… vous ne pouvez pas.

-Je ne veux pas entendre de ça. J'irais racheter ta dette et retrouver Emil.

Puis Mathias ajouta d'un ton plus doux.

-S'il te plait, Nora, laisse moi y croire seulement pour ce soir.

Nora ferma les yeux.

-Si vous le souhaitez, Mathias, laissons nous y croire pour ce soir.

Ils passèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes à regarder les étoiles sans émettre le moindre bruit. Mathia étendit soudainement son bras pour attraper le paquet. Il ramèna la lumière près d'eux. Et tendit le cadeau à la norvégienne.

-C'est pour toi.

Nora reçut le cadeau et déchira le papier qui le recouvrait. Il s'agissait d'un livre. Naturellement elle ne pouvait désigner les symboles en face d'elle. Mathias se rapprocha.

-C'est l'un des nouveaux contes d'Hans Christian Andersen. _Den lille havfrue_ . La petite sirène. Il l'a publié cette année. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver. Comme j'arrivais à te trouver des contes norvégiens, je m'étais dit que pour ce soir j'aimerais changer et t'offrir un livre d'un auteur danois. Ce livre je ne vais pas seulement te le lire. Il va nous servir de base pour que tu puisses apprendre à lire et écrire.

-Je…

-Ne dis rien, dans ce cas. Lui susurra Mathias.

Nora ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mathias venait de lui offrir l'un de ses plus beaux cadeaux.

/*/*/

Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, Mathias dut à contrecœur ramener Nora au bordel. Il tenait à la raccompagner dans sa chambre. Il porta pour elle le livre, le papier et la plume.

En lui souhaitant bonne nuit il baisa lui la main. C'était la première fois que ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

Les attentions de Mathias ne passèrent plus inaperçues et Nora s'attira vite à elle un démon dangereux, un démon universel, un démon vert. Elle s'attira le démon de la jalousie des autres filles .

**« il ne connait pas l'existence de Lukas ? Tu ne voudrais pas que ton secret soit dévoilé? » **

**/**

Note de l'Arachnide : on est à la moitié de la fic. C'est très court! mais les chapitres qui vont suivre ont dépassé le 3000mots et j'hésite même à scinder le chapitre 6 en deux chapitres (comme j'avais fait pour Chambre de l'Hôte... ah vous ne saviez pas qu'à l'origine le chapitre 9 et 10 formaient un seul chapitre...) . D'ailleurs si on regarde le surplus de mots dans mes chapitres par rapport à mon standart; on se rend compte que vous avez en ristourne l'équivalent d'un chapitre 7.

Concernant un autre de "mes "écrit, je tenais à m'excuser du **gros retard** que j'ai sur la traduction de **Snowy Relationships**! J'ai beau être encore étudiante , j'ai pas mal de travail personnel à fournir. En ce moment j'avoue me concentrer, quand j'ai cinq minutes, sur mes fanfics au détriment de la traduction... Mais sachez que traduire un texte de ce calibre est extrêment chronophage. Il ne s'agit pas juste de copier de l'anglais au français mais trouver un sens à la phrase et traduire un texte oblige aussi à le rendre le plus compréhensif possible sans aller gâcher la patte de l'auteure.

Normalement un chapitre standart m'occupe pendant 4h facilement. Prochain date... certainement avant le dernier week end de la Toussaint, sachant que je suis en vacances que la deuxième semaine. (bah ouais j'suis à la fac). Néanmoins je me suis engagée pour traduire les 44 chapitres. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ;)

Ah et dans les prochains jour c'est mon anniversaire (oui dans Nanashi du scorpion, il y a scorpion qui est mon vrai signe astro) , **miss Dragonna **je peux avoir un récit sur Carwyn *Q* ?

/SBAFF/


	4. Nuit 4

Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge.

Nuit 4 : Lukas.

Note : "Beaucoup" de fic nordiques sortent depuis quelques temps, enfin ce fandom arrête d'être ignoré par les francophones :)

**ATTENTION : A certains moment du chapitre, le langage ici sera cru et les réactions de Mathias disproportionnées. Ames sensibles, vous êtes prévenues. **

**DOUBLE ATTENTION : Ce chapire sera... BADANT!**

enjoy it ;)

Beaucoup de chose avaient changées dans la vie de Nora depuis cette nuit là. Lorsqu'il venait la voir Mathias lui apprenait les fondements de l'écriture et de la lecture. Ils avaient commencé doucement par l'apprentissage de l'alphabet. Mais Nora démontrait qu'elle apprenait très vite et rapidement Mathias lui faisait lire des phrases courtes ensuite ils étaient passé à des plus longues. Quant à l'écriture, si au début les lettres de Nora étaient maladroites, au bout de quatre mois, et à force d'entrainement, elle était parvenue à rédiger une lettre presque proprement. Nora progressait en lecture et avait développé une lecture de plus en plus fluide. Quand elle était seule, elle s'entrainait surtout sur _La petite sirène_ qui avait été son premier texte qu'elle ait jamais lu.

Mathias se montrait très satisfait de ses progrès. Mais aussi du changement d'attitude de Nora. Il semblait que la glace autour de son cœur ait fondu. De temps en temps ils échangeaient un baiser, mais Nora ne voulait pas que ca aille plus loin. Elle ne cessait de répeter qu'elle était trop impure pour le souiller. Mathias respectait son choix. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du projet de mariage mais cela n'importa peu, tout deux voulant profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre.

Pour donner à Nora plus de temps de pratique il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Fu et avait exigé de réserver Nora de manière permanente, même s'il ne venait pas tous les soirs. Une bataille s'était engagée et Mathias la remporta. Il menaça Fu de fouiller dans ses affaires si jamais un autre client venait voir Nora sans le consenement de cette dernière.

Nora avait compris plus tard que Mathias était réellement amoureux d'elle. Et elle se demandait si ses sentiments à elle, allaient dans le même sens. Mathias. Il était la clé pour lui permettre de retrouver Emil. Il était son seul espoir. Elle s'en voulait de devoir l'utiliser car elle commençait vraiment à l'aimer mais Emil était sa raison de vivre. Il ne fallait pas que Nora le perde. Il ne fallait pas que Nora perde l'affection de Mathias. Il fallait qu'elle continue de lui plaire. La question était vitale.

Et elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer l'amour que Mathias lui portait.

Les autres prostituées devenaient jalouses.

On la maltraitait en l'absence de son chevalier. Nora se souvint de cette matinée, quand elle nettoyait une partie du bordel et qu'une de ses collègues était venue la voir.

Quelques semaines plus tôt

_Elle lui avait d'abord craché dessus. Nora l'avait reconnue. C'était la prostituée qui occupait la chambre juste à coté de la sienne. _

_-Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve. _

_Nora continuait de nettoyer son prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait. _

_-je suis sure qu'il ne sait même pas pour toi ton petit secret… Ton sale et répugnant petit secret. _

_La prostituée s'agaça en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas écoutée _

_Finalement elle poussa violement l'épaule de Nora. Cette fois ci elle gagna l'attention d'une paire d'yeux bleus. Mais le calme et la dureté du regard qu'elle rencontra ne fit qu'empirer son énervement._

_-Oh tu m'écoutes ? Je te parle, là ! _

_Nora resta stoïque. La prostituée se mit à son niveau. _

_-durant presque tous vos rendez vous j'étais dans ma chambre, et les seules choses que j'entendais était ce type en train de te faire de la lecture, ou de déclarer à quelle point il aimait celle que tu étais. Je suis sûre il ne sait rien de la vérité. _

_La prostituée se releva. _

_-je suis sure qu'il ne connait pas l'existence de Lukas, tu ne voudrais pas que ton secret soit dévoilé? _

Après cette semaine, Nora n'avait pas entendu parler de la prosituée. Néanmoins les murmures courraient dans les couloirs et elle avait appris que Fu commençait à s'agiter. Cette dernière voyait moins d'un bon œil sa relation avec Mathias. Son lien avec un membre du gouvernement ressortait du domaine du nuisible.

Elle avait déjà remonté l'information à Elle.

Au fond de ses os, la Norvégienne commençait à craindre pour elle.

/

La situation du Danemark, en cette année là ne s'améliorait pas . Le gouvernement avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer la population. Mathias était de plus en plus requis au travail, et les visites qu'il accordait à Nora devenaient quasiment épisodiques.

Cette dernière vit ses craintes se concrétiser. Elle se retrouvait presque livrée à elle-même, comme dans les premiers mois sans son chevalier danois.

Après quelques semaines où Mathias passait difficilement une fois par semaine, Nora reçut l'ordre de voir la gérante du bordel dans son bureau.

Nora sentit ses entrailles se tordre dans son estomac. Quand elle arriva Fu regardait par la fenêtre. Au son de la porte qui se fermait, la jeune femme à la chevelure de corbeau se retourna tenant une lettre dans la main. Un sourire malsain traversait son visage. _Nora était piegée_.

-J'ai reçu une lettre pour toi, de la part d'Elle.

Nora frissonna.

-Elle a décidé de te faire rentrer plus tôt…Vois tu elle commence à s'inquiéter de ta relation avec lui. Avec ce chien de Kolher…

Nora s'emporta. On pouvait lui dire qu'elle était une chienne…mais pas Mathias Mathias était l'homme qui avait eu envers elle les attentions les moins sordides.

-Mathias n'est pas un chien, Mathias est nob..

-T'ais-je dit de parler ? Non ? Bon. Alors laisse moi finir. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

-Non…

-Dès aujourd'hui tu reprendras d'autres clients et jusqu'à le jour de ton départ, tu cesseras de voir Mathias…

-Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de le voir..

-Tiens donc ? Rappelle toi dans quelle situation tu es. Comment penses tu que Mathias va réagir s'il apprend que tu le trompes depuis le début ? Tu n'es pas en position de force. Souviens toi de ça !

Et si jamais tu as du mal à te souvenir à quel maître tu dois jurer fidélité, dis toi qu'on tient encore la vie d'Emil entre nos mains.

-Sale petite pute…

Fu gifla violement Nora.

-Tais toi, et ne redis jamais ça devant moi, est-ce que c'est clair ? Maintenant rentre dans ta chambre et prépare ton petit corps à accueillir la semence sale de débauchés. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à te préparer les meilleurs spécimens masculins pour fêter ton retour sur le marché.

Les yeux de Nora s'aggrandirent. _Mathias reviens vite_…

-Ah oui, j'ai reçu un billet de Kolher aujourd'hui. Il passera ce soir, j'attends de toi, que tu fasses ton travail … N'oublie pas Emil.

Nora se retira Une fois dans sa chambre son corps se mit à trembler fortement. Elle appréhendait ce soir, elle appréhendait Mathias. Elle appréhendait le déroulement de sa vie pour les jours futurs.

/*/*

Comme annoncé sur le billet Mathias parvint à la maison close le soir. Il se dirigea à l'entrée lorsqu'il aperçut Nora, son cœur bondit de joie. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle lui manquait…

Cependant son visage n'exprima que stupeur lorsque Nora passa totalement à coté de lui, sans lui accorder le moindre regard, pour tenir la main d'un homme, un poivrot visiblement, à quelques pas de lui. La jeune femme le guida dans les couloirs. Mathias se mit à la pourchasser et la fit s'arrêter.

-Nora, mais que fais tu ?

-Oh sire, c'est vous. Hum je suis désolée mais je suis ave ce gentleman ce soir.

Nora fuyait son regard… Nora, la femme qui affrontait tout de face, la femme qui ne détournait pas les yeux au danger, _fuyait son regard_…

-Mais jai prévenu Fu ce matin… C'est elle qui te force à ça ? Répond Nora !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez sire…

-mais …

-Veuillez m'excusez sire, mais ce monsieur m'attend.

Et Nora le laissa là…

Aussitôt Mathias fit irruption dans le bureau de Fu Celle-ci n semblait pas en outre mesure surprise de le voir. Elle lui accorda un regard indifférent…au pire agacé.

-Sire Kolher, le saluat-elle.

-Fu, j'exige des explications ! J'ai prévenu ce matin et je viens de voir Nora avec un autre client. Je pensais avoir été clair quand je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on la prostitue ! Je vous paie pour ça !

-Vous avez simplement réservé Nora monsieur. Mais du fait de votre manque de présence dans notre établissement j'ai considéré notre arrangement comme caduc. Je vous ai fait parvenir une note d'information ainsi que le remboursement de cette soirée là à votre étude ce matin.

-Je me fiche de savoir ceci, j'exige juste de revoir Nora !

-Je vous rappelle qu'une des clauses de notre accord résidait dans le fait que Nora pouvait accueillir d'autres clients si elle le souhaitait. Elle a repris les affaires aujourd'hui !

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je l'ai vu dans les couloirs et elle était loin d'être consentante !

-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, sire Kolher. Répondit-elle avec un sourire sybillin.

Mathias se contenta de la regarder d'un œil venimeux.

-Par ailleurs je vous suggère de repasser dans quelques soirées… Il semble que l'agenda de Nora se soit très rapidement rempli ces dernirs jours Bon nombre d'hommes se sont montrés satisfaits de la revoir sur le marché .

-Je vous jure, que si lui arrive le moindre mal, le moindre mal vous m'entendez, je ferais couler cet établissement, et je m'assurerais qu'on vous traite comme il se doit.

-Gardez vos menace, sire Kolher, ceci est un établissement tout à fait dans les règles de la loi, nos travailleurs ici sont consentants ou alors sont obligés par une relation de dette Nous ne forçons personne.

-Je vous garde à l'œil Fu .

Et Mathias quitta le bureau.

Une semaine passa avant qu'il ne revienne et tous les soirs où il y allait, c'était toujours le même spectacle. Nora tentait d'éviter son regard et escortant les pires raclures de l'espèce humaine. Tous les soirs Mathias savait que Nora se faisait violée. Impuissant il ne pouvait rien faire et lorsqu'il parvenait à la coincer dans quelque couloirs, il recevait toujours les mêmes réponses vides. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Mathias se doutait de quelque chose. On exerçait des pressions sur elle et le danois se jura de découvrir de quoi il retournait rapidement.

La réponse, il la découvrit un soir où il était resté à l'étude pour finir son travail. Il avait entendu son secrétaire ainsi qu'une autre personne parler. Celle-ci suppliait le secrétaire de la laisser voir Mathias. Mathias se rendit compte que la voix était fluette, aigue…et totalement féminine.

Interloqué il s'était dirigé dans le hall de son cabinet et s'aperçut alors qu'une jeune fille, dix huit ans peut être, se tenait là. Il la reconnu aussitôt comme Taina, la seule allié de Nora au bordel. La jeune fille qui accueillait les clients.

-Sire Kolher ! S'écria t-elle à sa vue.

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui mais le secretaire l'empêcha.

-Non Chistensen, laisse la, je la connais. Que se passe t-il ?

-Nora, c'est Nora monsieur ! Elle m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, ca va mal là bas.

La jeune fille lui tint une sorte de papier plié.

Mathias le déplia et prit reconnu en effet l'écriture de Nora. Elle paraissait pressée, vu les lettres légèrement difformes.

_Ils tiennent Emil ! _

Et Mathias fut renversé par une vague de soulagement. Si Nora ne voulait plus le voir ce n'était pas parcequ'elle ne l'aimait plus ou parcequ'elle s'était sentie délaissée. On exerçait bien des pressions sur elle !

Rapidement Mathias se dégouta de lui-même pour son égoïsme. Nora souffrait, depuis deux semaines on recommençait à lui faire subir les pires tortures.

S'en était trop pour Mathias. Il irait la chercher et la ramènerait chez lui, dès ce soir. Fu avait précisé que les gens étaient ou consentents ou liés par des dettes. Mathias allait racheter sa dette.

Décidé il mit son manteau, congédia son secrétaire pour se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Retournons y.

Le trajet parut douloureusement long pour Mathias et lorsqu'il arriva, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers sa chambre. Peu importe que Nora soit occupée ou pas, il venait pour la chercher.

Sans annoncer sa visite et sans prêter attention aux cris étouffés des autres prostituées et défonça littéralement la porte.

La vision qui s'offra alors à lui, fit son monde s'écrouler.

Nora était allongée sur un lit, le haut de sa robe défait. Au dessus d'elle, il y'avait un client. Qui avait les mains sur sa poitrine.

Mathias vit rouge, mais sa face pâlit de plusieurs tons. Il ne dit rien . Nora semblait remarquer enfin sa présence et ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Mathias fit basculer le client. L'homme ne put retourner sa protestation que déjà Mathias écrasait son poing contre lui, lui coupant le souffle.

Après avoir neutralisé l'homme Mathias l'éjecta de la chambre.

Il se retourna contre Nora. Ce ou cette dernière soutint son regard.

-je,..commença t-elle.

-ne dis rien.

Mathias s'approcha dangereusement, un air enragé sur son visage.

-Mathias, vous me faites peur…

-Je t'ai dit de te TAIRE !

Il saisit le haut de la robe et déchira le bas. Il retira le sous vêtement.

-mais arrêtez !

Enfin Mathias lâcha les morceaux de tissu qu'il avait dans les mains.

Nora était un homme.

Nora ou peut importe son nom lui avait menti. Il s'était joué de lui. Il l'avait attiré sans ses filets pour son argent, pour se distraire. Cette petite chienne…

Nora ne l'avait pas déçu. Puisque Nora n'existait pas. Nora était un mythe. Puisque sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge !

Le ton de Mathias était glacial.

-Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Mathias, c'est impossible…

-c'est ça tes compétences spéciales ? Etre un homme qui se déguise en femme pour assouvir ses vices avec d'autres hommes… Quel être naïf j'ai été .

Nora se releva alors et tenta de s'approcher de Mathias mais celui-ci le repoussa brutalement.

-Non ne me touche pas !

-au Revoir Nora.

Et pour la dernière fois de sa vie il sortit de la chambre de Nora.

Nora vint courir derrière lui mais au moment où Mathias se tourna, il gifla Nora tellement fort qu'il s'échoua au sol.

-Ne me suis pas, sale pute !

Il continua sa route.

Lukas, au sol le voyait partir malgré les larmes qui troublaient sa vue. Sa poitrine lui faisait affreusement mal.

/*/

Le lendemain durant la soirée Lukas reçut un client différent des autres. Un client qu'il connaissait bien. Un allié. Un visage amical avec qui il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Son ami Estonien, Eduard Von Bock était là. Avec une lettre. Une lettre qui changea à jamais la vie de Lukas ainsi que sa froide détermination.

Lukas avait une nouvelle raison de rentrer en Norvège.

/* /

Deux jours plus tard Lukas, se tenait dans le salon. Le jour de son départ avait sonné. Elle désirait qu'il rentre maintenant et Elle lui avait fait parvenir des vêtements neufs. Il fut enfin autorisé à porter des vêtements masculins. Il avait peu de bagage avec lui. Seulement les mèches d'Emil et le conte d'Andersen.

Deux hommes rentrèrent dans l'établissement. Deux hommes à l'accent Norvégien.

-Il est l'heure de partir, Bondevik.

/

Note du Scorpion : Ah oui ici on prend une tournure dramatique : Nora est un homme! (soit dit en passant bravo à **Norge159 **pour l'avoir deviné au chapitre 3) A vôtre avis qui peut bien être Elle?

Bon en fait j'ai adouci un peu ce chapitre donc je ne sais pas si finalement l'avertissement était toujours de rigueur; ... Je tiens à préciser par contre qu'Emil n'est pas un mensonge de Nora pour ceux qui se poseront des questions, on en reparlera un peu plus tard.

Prochain chapitre... c'est le meilleur de tous à mes yeux (également celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre pour l'écriture! et après épilogue!

Néanmoins après l'épillogue, il est possible que je revienne sur cette histoire, car en l'écrivant, j'ai noté à part des pans entiers de l'histoire qyui mériteraient une attention toute particulière...

Sur ce, je vais profiter de ma semaine pour avancer sur quelques projets hetaliens. Deux nouvelles fics sont sur les rails et ça c'est sûr! Côte lecture je me mets à la quête d'un pairing aussi rare que l'HongIce, je cherche du SwisAus et du Swisx quelqu'un (SAUF Liechtenstein). Dans une fic (qui figure parmi mes préférées, j'avais vu Vash, en coloc avec Francis et ca se passait super bien puisqu'ils étaient meilleurs amis :) (en plus y'avait du fruk dans cette fic) ) Bref si quelqu'un a une suggestion n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)


	5. Nuit 5

**Disclaimer** : oups j'ai oublié d'en mettre un pour le précédant chapitre. Donc j'affirme utiliser les personnages crées par Hidekaz Himaruya. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

_Note : je publie ce chapitre en avance car je pense pas que je pourrais samedi et dimanche._

Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge.

**Nuit 5 :**

Natalia.

Lukas se tenait droit sur le pont. Le bateau fendait l'écume et l'éloignait du Danemark, la terre de son seul et unique amour. Il allait rentrer en Norvège. Il allait La revoir. Il allait l'affronter . Et mettre un terme à ses agissements. Cela était devenu sa nouvelle et ultime raisons de vivre

-Attend moi, Emil j'arrive.

Lukas accorda un dernier regard à la lande de terre qui commençait à disparaitre de sa vue.

-Au revoir Mathias. Puissons nous revoir.

/*/*

_-Tu es sûr de toi ? _

_Lukas leva la tête. Edouard aperçut une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Lukas. Une lueur fatale. _

_L'estonien était venu lui apporter une lettre de la part de son demi-frère. Alors qu'Edouard s'apprêtait à lui lire, connaissant l'analphabétisme du norvégien, celui-ci l'avait étonné en la prenant et en la lisant. _

_Il l'avait ensuite laissée tomber au sol. _

_Edouard ne l'avait pas lue et il se demanda ce qui avait pu causer une telle réaction chez son ami. Tacitement il demanda l'accord pour lire la pièce de papier. Lukas lui signifia son accord. Il blêmit. _

_Il voulu prendre dans ses bras le norvégien mais celui-ci émanait une telle aura, qu'il se gela sur place. _

_-Tu as une chance de La fuir… Fit-il remarquer. _

_Lukas planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux d'Eduard. _

_-Je vais vous libérer. _

_L'estonien eut le souffle coupé. _

_-Je vais vous libérer, j'irais la revoir et je lui donnerai ce qu'elle souhaite tellement… _

_-Tu es sur de toi ? _

_-Edouard, comprends moi bien, je n'ai plus que ça. Je n'ai plus que lui. _

_-Dans ce cas je repars avec toi ! je te rappelle que je fais partie de ses hommes de mains ! _

_Lukas secoua doucement la tête. _

_-Elle vous tient par Raivis. Non Eduard, ne viens pas avec moi. N'oublie pas que Toris est encore trop près d'Elle._

_-Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul Lukas ! _

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'agirais seul. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. _

_-lequel ? _

Eduard Von Bock n'avait jamais été un homme d'action. Il avait souvent peur, et tremblait pour des raisons qui échappaient au commun des mortels. Eduard Von Bock n'était pas un homme fort. Ni un homme de terrain.

En revanche personne ne pouvait renier à Eduard Von Bock trois qualités. Il était loyal, rusé et courageux. Il avait traversé la Norvège, pour retrouver Lukas et lui apporter une lettre qui pouvait envoyer ses deux frères et lui six pieds sous terre. Il était parvenu à tromper la vigilance des espions et des agents d'Elle pour réussir sa mission et avait même berné totalement Fu, qui pourtant était reputée pour son sens de l'observation. Il avait fait le tour de force de se faire passer pour un homme particulièrement détestable.

Le jeune homme s'était vu atribué une nouvelle mission. Il allait maintenant devoir se confronter aux griffes d'un fauve, un fauve dangereux. Un homme dont le cœur avait été lacéré. Un pan entier du plan de Lukas reposait dès à présent sur ses épaules.

Il était devant une résidence très huppée de la capitale. Il sonna et la concierge lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle en le regardant d'un œil suspicieux.

-Bonjour, répondit-il sur le même ton tentant de cacher au mieux son accent, heuresement que le norvégien et le danois étaient deux langues qui se ressemblaient. Hum j'ai affaire avec un gentleman qui habite ici…

-Son nom la coupat-il.

-Kolher.

Après des minutes de délibération, la concierge lui autorisa l'accès en lui indiquant le numéro d'étage et numéro d'appartement. Ce type était louche mais depuis quelques temps Mathias ne ramènait que des gens étranges . Des gens bruyants. S'il avait des problèmes, il ne s'en prendrait qu'à lui-même.

/*/

Durant les deux jours qui avaient suivi la découverte de la véritable Nora, Mathias n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même. Il allait au travail comme un automate et restait d'humeur massacrante. Il restait tard, il espérait que se noyer dans le travail allait effacer Nora de sa tête il ésperait que ca allait effacer ses traces de baiser échangés avec un homme… Il était tombé amoureux d'un mythe et avait demandé en mariage un homme.

D'abord la colère. C'était d'abord la colère qu'il avait ressenti. La colère car il s'était senti déçu. Il s'était senti faible. Il s'était senti humilié. On s'était joué de lui. La colère l'avait empêché de développer des pensées cohérentes et rationnelles. Pas une fois, dans la soirée, il s'était mis à la place de Nora. Nora avait tous les torts. Nora était une menteuse. Nora était une menteuse qui n'avait pas existé.

Puis il avait bu. Beaucoup.

Durant la nuit qui s'était écoulée, il avait eu en tête la même scène qui repassait dans sa tête sans cesse. Il se revoyait gifler Nora. Et il développa des remords. Son amour avait été trahi mais il l'avait bafoué avant même de lui laisser une chance de s'exprimer, ce qui était intolérable pour une homme comme lui qui ne se battait qu'à la loyale. Dans l'après midi, il s'était obsédé par de nouvelles pensées négatives. Et réalistes.

Il ne connaissait même pas le vrai prénom de Nora ! Et il avait tenté de lui dire quelque chose mais Mathias ne lui avait rien laissé. Mathias avait laissé son orgueil prendre le dessus. Incapable de tenir des pensées cohérentes sur son travail il s'était empressé de quitter son étude sous les yeux inquisiteurs de ses collègues.

D'un pas rapide il s'était hâté vers le bordel. Il s'était dirigé à l'acueuil et avait aussitôt demandé à voir Nora. Il avait des questions, il avait besoin de ses réponses.

Il rencontra la même jeune fille qui lui avait transmis le billet de Nora.

Le monde s'effondra de nouveau.

On lui appris que dans la matinée Nora avait quitté la ville. On l'avait changé d'établissement mais on ne lui indiqua pas lequel.

Mathias n'avait pas laissé la jeune fille finir sa phrase qu'il avait déboulé dans la chambre de Nora. Et ce n'était plus sa chambre.

Il n'y avait plus rien. On avait effacé toute trace d'elle. Pas même ses robes.

Mathias sentit alors qu'on avait tordu son cœur. Nora avait disparu pour de bon.

Il ne la reverra jamais. Une voix sourde grondait sous son crâne. « Tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de lui parler, de t'excuser. »

La vérité était horrible, la vérité était dure. La vérité était impartiale. Et Mathias était tombé amoureux de Nora.

C'est en constatant son absence en ce moment là qu'il se rendit qu'Il avait mal agit. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était tombé amoureux. Elle était différente et tant pis si elle était un homme . Cet homme avait pu être Elle. Cet homme aussi était tombé amoureux de lui. Qu'avait-il tenté de lui dire ?

Quand Mathias se sentait seul il venait toujours voir Nora. Nora l'avait toujours mis en garde. « Je ne suis pas pure ». Nora souffrait. Et il lui avait brisé toutes ses promesses. Et là, Nora n'était plus là.

Oui la vérité était horrible.

Après avoir réalisé toutes les conséquences de la disparition de Nora, Mathias rentra chez lui. Il tira les rideaux de sa chambre et s'allongea. Mathias était confus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se détester, être en colère. Mais il réflechit. Et des détails prirent alors toute leur ampleur dans ses yeux.

C'était lui qui avait tout interprété. Nora n'avait jamais répondu « oui » à sa demande de mariage. Nora l'avait toujours mis en garde, l'avait toujours préservé. Et au départ Nora l'avait traité de la même manière qu'il traitait les clients .

Il lui avait fallu l'absence totale de Nora pour qu'il se rende compte de ça.

Mathias avait envie de pleurer… mais aucune larme ne roula sur ses joues…

Il entendit soudain quelqu'un à la porte de ses appartements. Surpris il se leva.

Et c'était Mathias avec les cheveux plus en épis, les yeux rouges et les traits tirés qui ouvrit la porte à Edouard.

-Bonjour. Dit l'Estonien en norvégien.

Les yeux de Mathias s'agrandirent en entendant le son de cette langue qu'il ne parlait qu'avec Nora.

-Bonjour, répondit-il méfiant.

-Monsieur Mathias Kolher ?

-Lui-même, vous êtes ?

-Eduard Von Bock. Je suis un ami de Lukas Bondevik. Il m'a envoyé pour vous. Vous le connaissez mieux sous le nom de « Nora » ?

/*/

Deux jours plus tard.

Lukas était arrivé en Norvège la veille. Néanmoins Elle avait des affaires et ne pouvait le voir. Elle l'avait alors placé dans un hôtel et l'avait mis sous bonne garde. Lukas avait entendu le mot "traîtrise" et "lituanien promis à la mort". Il avait rapidement fait le lien avec les affaires d'Elle. Il avait pu écouter quelques morceaux de phrase et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu les trois frère étaient portés disparu; Cela avait commencé avec Edouard, puis Toris et enfin Raivis. Lukas ésperait que les trois frères baltiques n'aient rien.

_Le lendemain. _

La soirée était bien avancée quand Lukas pénétra dans Ses appartements. Un majordome l'introduit dans le salon où il devait l'Attendre. Elle n'avait pas lésigné sur les moyens, et lui avait offert un complet noir. Elle s'était parfaitement renseigné car les mensurations correspondaient . Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre cependant car Elle vint à ses côtés. Elle était magnifique dans une robe bleue décoltée, aux allures de reine des renaissances, son châle bleu profond reposait délicatement sur ses épaules.

Lukas se leva puis lui embrassa la main.

-Dame Arlovsakya, salua t-il.

-Lukas, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu m'as manqué. Terriblement manqué.

-Et pourtant je n'ai cessé de penser à vous, Natalia. Les yeux de Lukas brillaient d'un éclat félin.

Plus tard dans la nuit.

Lukas tenait Natalia dans ses bras. Ils avaient passé une soirée agréable dans un restaurant très cher. Lukas avait plu à Natalia. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait songé à Emil ni à Mathias. Son attention entière et pleine était tournée vers Natalia.

Ils avaient fini par rentrer. Comme si elle était une femme mariée, il la mena sur le lit. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la Biélorusse. On y lisait du désir. De l'envie. Et de la satisfaction… elle l'avait enfin eu.

Lukas scella ses lèvres sur celles de Natalia, scellant de même leurs destinées à tous les deux. Il avait accepté sa proposition empoisonnée. Il allait l'épouser.

/*/

Mathias ne dormait pas encore à cette heure de la nuit. Il avait préféré faire un tour sur le pont. Eduard était parvenu à le convaincre de le chercher. Malgré la rage qui avait obscurci son esprit, Eduard et lui avaient mené une très longue conversation et Eduard avait mis en évidence des points auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention . Puis Eduard lui avait tout raconté. Comment il avait fait la connaissance de Lukas et surtout il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait à propos de Natalia Arlovskaya. Une femme qui utilisait les proches des gens pour faire pression et obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle était à la tête d'un réseau de maisons closes et de clubs de nuit. Elle était dangereuse. Et folle. Eduard lui avait raconté qu'il avait rencontré Lukas lorsqu'il était sous le joug de Natalia en Norvège, de son premier jour jsuqu'à son transfert au Danemark et qu'étant dans la même galère, les deux jeunes hommes avaient sympathisé. Mathias avait également appris de l'Estonien que Natalia les tenait sous sa coupe lui-même et son grand frère Toris, car elle menaçait la vie de leur petit frère Raivis. Il lui avait enfin dévoilé que Lukas était parti en Norvège pour tenter de résoudre la situation de manière définitive mais ce dernier n'avait pas précisé par quel moyen. Après avoir mis un temps de délibération, le danois décida de le chercher. Mais seulement pour une semaine. Il envoya une missive à son cousin pour prendre le relais dans les affaires familiales le temps de son absence, envoya un billet au bureau pour prévenir ses collègues de son absence pour la semaine et plia ses bagages pour la Norvège. Par chance Eduard et lui avaient pu attraper un bateau en partance pour Oslo.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la Norvège, les pensées de Mathias s'embrouillaient. Que dirait-il lorsqu'il reverrait Lukas ?

La réponse ne fut pas longue à arriver. Le lendemain, dans l'après midi ils avaient débarqué à Oslo.

Eduard avait guidé le danois dans la capitale norvégienne. Néanmoins dès leur arrivée, ce dernier s'était montré prudent. Il semblait poursuivi. L'Estonien lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils passent tous les deux dans un endroit avant de chercher Lukas. Il fallait leur trouver des déguisements. Edouard était une tête connue d'un réseau souterrain d'Oslo. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait aussi vérifier l'état de son frère. Durant toute la durée de son abscence auprès de Toris et de Raivis il avait craint qu'il leur arriverait quelque chose. De plus ils pourraient poser leur affaires et se reposer un peu avant de chercher Lukas. Ainsi Eduard emmena Mathias dans sa maison, dans un lieu où ils se retrouvaient ses frères et lui, lorsqu'ils voulaient échapper aux hommes de Natalia. Ce lieu leur servait de sanctuaire, de lieu caché… de base secrète.

Ils étaient montés dans un fiacre. Puis Edouard s'était arrêté à une certaine rue...et s'efonçait dans un dédale de ruelles. La marche fut longue. Et Mathias ne comprit d'ailleurs pas le sens de toute cette agitation. Néanmoins au bout d'un moment ils débouchèrent dans un quartier résidentiel pour familles aisées.

Il le vit. Et le découvrit. Lukas Bondevik. L'endroit était discret. Il se situait dans un quartier résidentiel classique. Le meilleur moyen de se déguiser était peut être se faire voir pour mieux se fondre dans le décor. Eduard vérifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Eduard était en train d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix derrière eux.

-Eduard.. ? et … c'est toi Mathias ?

Le temps se figea pour les deux

Lentement Eduard se retourna pour ne voir que Mathias enrouler ses bras autour du torse du Norvégien tandis que de surprise celui-ci lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Eduard remarqua que c'était des lettres et de l'encre.

La face du Norvégien était illisible. Non pas parcequ'il conservait un visage stoïque mais parcequ'il qu'il semblait perdu dans ses émotions.

C'était en voyant Lukas que Mathias avait eu la réponse à toutes ses questions. L'amour ne regardait pas le sexe des gens, preuve en était l'Antiquité . C'était la société qui les dénaturait. Néanmoins l'amour était une forme de vérité et Mathias n'était pas tombé amoureux de la création de Nora. C'était plus complexe. Sans Lukas, Nora n'aurait jamais vu le jour et c'était grâce à l'intelligence de Lukas qu'il avait rêvé de Nora. Son orgueuil et sa vanité l'avaient perdu, mais son sens de l'honneur lui permettait la rédemption.

Le danois ne cessait de répéter dans sa langue natale.

-Lukas, Lukas, je t'en prie pardonne moi, excuse moi. J'aurais du savoir.

Il s'apprêtait à dire plus quand Eduard les interrompit.

-Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, nous commençons à attirer l'attention. Eduard ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour libérer la place à Mathias. Il ramassa l'encre et les feuilles et ferma la porte. Le danois n'avait pas lâché le Norvégien et se confondait d'excuses. Le Norvégien n'avait rien dit. Il se contentait de regarder le sol. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Lukas, comment réparer cette faute ?

Le regard de glace de Lukas rencontra celui de Mathias.

SLAP.

Mathias leva la main à joue meurtrie par la baffe que le Norvégien venait de lui administrer.

-Que…

-Pour faire bonne mesure. Répondit Lukas.

En vérité le cœur de Lukas bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine. Il remercia le ciel pour cet ultime cadeau. C'était même mieux qu'il ne l'espérait.

-Lukas…

-Je me moque de savoir ce que tu fabriques ici.

Puis les bras du Norvégien vinrent enlacer Mathias par leur milieu du corps. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Bien entendu , je te pardonne.

Lukas ferma les yeux.

Mathias enlaça en retour le Norvégien, se jurant de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Lukas pourrait de nouveau se faire passer pour Nora, et ensemble ils lui créeront une plus belle histoire, pour éviter les mauvais retours de la société. Ils récupéreront le plus rapidement Emil et le feront passer pour son fils. Pour qu'ils soient tranquilles, Mathias leur paierait même une maison aux extérieurs de Copenhague, dans un coin paisible de la campagne.

Eduard laissa là le…couple puis se rua dans les escaliers pour vérifier l'état de Toris. Il s'immobilisa. Et choqué croisa la route de son petit frère dans les couloirs. Amaigri, fatigué. Raivis croisa le regard de son grand frère et les deux frangins se jettèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Cela faisait un an qu'Eduard n'avait pas vu son petit frère. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

-Raivis, pleura t-il, en ebourriffant la chevelure du plus petit. Comment…

-Grand frère, tu m'as manqué !

Une troisième voix se joint au leur.

-Raivis, qu'est-ce donc tout ce bru…Eduard !

L'Estonien leva la tête et vit son grand frère Toris sortir de sa chambre. Lui aussi semblait visiblement effrayé.

Le lituanien vint se joindre au câlin collectif. Depuis très longtemps les trois frères étaient à nouveau réunis.

En cette après midi là, un couple et un triplet fêtaient leur retrouvaille.

/* /*

Après les embrassades, Toris avait proposé à tout le monde un thé dans le salon afin de faire le point de cette histoire. Il s'était introduit avec son frère à Mathias. Ce dernier avait été ravi de faire la connaissance des amis de « Norge » . Personne ne savait d'où venait ce surnom. Pas même Mathias.

Puis ils étaient allés au salon et chacun racontait ce qu'il avait fait durant leur temps de séparation.

Par courtoisie Toris prit la parole en premier, afin de mettre ses invités à l'aise. Il leur avait raconté comment il avait pu, au terme de plusieurs mois d'enquête, retrouver Raivis et le faire revenir vers lui. Puis comment il avait pu soustraire Eduard aux yeux des agents de Natalia pour le faire venir au Danemark et avertir Lukas des plans de Natalia. Ensuite Toris avait du se cacher car il savait que dès que Natalia aurait appris la disparition de Raivis, sa vie serait en danger.

Eduard avait enchainé sur sa rencontre de Lukas, puis celle de Mathias. Leur périple en bateau et enfin leur arrivée et la surprise de voir Lukas ici.

Lukas leur avait expliqué que grâce à l'aide de Toris il avait pu s'échapper des griffes de Natalia et que maintenant il se retrouvait ici.

Il eut un temps de silence après la fin de tous les récits.

Mathias ne put qu'apprécier le courage de Lukas. Lukas qui luttait contre un réseau entier de prostitution. Il enlaça les doigts de Lukas.

-Donc si je comprends bien si vous êtes dans cette maison c'est que vous êtes poursuivis ?

Toris prit la parole.

-En effet, Natalia doit nous chercher. Lukas a réussi à lui fausser compagnie au bon moment et depuis elle doit nous chercher. Heuresement que par le jeu de tout un tas de circonstances j'ai pu reservé cet endroit à l'abri des regards. En fait, les joues de Toris rosirent un peu, c'est un ami américain qui nous couvre et nous prête cette demeure.

Lukas enchaîna.

-C'est pour ça que je te demande quelque chose Mathias, nous avons pu affaiblir son réseau de l'intérieur, s'il te plait aide nous à le désagréger complètement.

Mathias prit le temps de réflechir. Désagréger un réseau de prostitution dans toute l'Europe pourrait être un véritable trempli pour sa carrière, d'autant plus qu'il disposait des témoignages d'une victimes et de deux hommes de mains et des proches de Natalia.

Néanmoins une enquête pourrait être ouverte sur lui et il pourrait risquer d'être arrêté pour plusieurs motifs ou, de manière officieuse, mis au ban de toutes vie politique.

Lukas, Toris, Eduard, Raivis. Ils s'étaient battu au péril de leur vie contre elle.

Fu. Sa plus grande adversaire.

Son objet de vengeance. Et Mathias était toujours partant pour un défi.

Et si cet acte pouvait le racheter aux yeux de Lukas.

-J'accepte !

/*/*

Eduard était en train de ramasser la table lorsque Raivis lui dit que son frère l'attendait dans la cuisine.

Ils avaient tous dîné dans une ambiance festive. Les frères s'étaient retrouvés et le couple s'était réuni. Malgré les temps qui allaient s'annoncer compliqués, malgré les menaces… ils voyaient presque tous enfin la lumière. Puis les deux membres du couple s'étaient refugiés dans leur chambre suite aux ordres du lituanien. Ils avaient beaucoup à rattraper et des plans pour l'avenir à fonder.

-Eduard,

L'estonien avisa la mine sombre de son frère aîné.

-Oui Toris ?

-Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose… c'est important.

Eduard rentra dans la cuisine.

Après avoir entendu la nouvelle, Eduard s'effondra dans la cuisine. Il pleurait.

Ne pouvait-on pas les laisser en paix ?

/

Mathias et Lukas étaient allongés sur le lit, à moitiés dévêtus.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler. De tout, de rien, de leur vie furture, d'Emil. Ils n'avaient pas parlé du bordel. Ni de Nora.

Lukas lui avait même parlé d'un de ses vieux rêves. Un rêve qu'il conservait depuis sa petite enfance.

Lukas avait toujours adoré la mer. Il n'avait pas passé sa vie à Oslo. En fait il était né dans une ville cotière et avait développé un penchant pour la mer. Il lui avait confié que quand il était petit, il admirait toujours les bateaux amarrés au port. Il avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour les marins et son rêve d'enfant consistait à être marin. Ironiquement la première fois qu'on l'avait mis dans un bateau, c'était pour l'envoyer au Danemark.

Mathias se faisait dévoré par les remords d'avoir été cruel avec Lukas.

Lukas s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt la vérité.

Les deux avaient crevé l'abcès. Les deux venaient de souffrir mais ils s'étaient retrouvés et étaient plus forts. Les deux se tourneraient vers le futur. Il restait des fautes à réparer et des plaies à penser, mais ils regarderaient plus loin maintenant. Tout ça était derrière eux, dorénavant.

La nuit qui suivit fut tendre, passionnée, fougueuse.

Mathias s'effondra sur Lukas puis s'endormit en serrant le corps chaud du Norvégien contre lui.

Il s'était retrouvé. Et il ne voulait plus le lâcher!

_Un peu plus tard dans la nuit._

Une ombre traversait le couloir. Lukas n'avait aucune indication temporelle, mais il devait être aux alentours des premières heures de la matinée.

Discrètement il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Toris. Sa tête lui pesait. Le lituanien attendait sa venue, car il regardait la lune par la fenêtre.

Sur le lit assez grand de Toris reposaient côtes à côtes Raivis et Eduard. Visiblement les trois frères avaient du s'endormir ensembles, même si le lituanien avait quitté momentanément la fratrie.

-J'ai quelque chose à te laisser, murmura le Norvégien.

/*/

Le soleil était un astre cruel et impartial. Il mit fin au rêve de Mathias et acheva sa nuit. Content il ouvrit les yeux pour le première sur le visage de son amour. Qui avait l'air de dormir paisiblement.

Enfin ce genre de vision allait l'attendre si jamais Mathias continuait de se réveiller le premier. Et il continuerait à se réveiller le premier.

Il embrassa le front de Lukas.

**Surprise**.

/

Note de Nanashi : Plus qu'un chapitre ! Cependant je pense que je créerais à côté au moins trois one shot car j'aimerais revenir sur le combat de Toris. ... En fait j'aime beaucoup ce personnage souvent sous-développé dans les fictions :) (ah et hum..j'aime pas mal le RusLiet) dans une de mes fics futures il a un fucking rôle ! Prochain chapitre je vous parlerais plus en détail des deux autres one shot qui concernent deux autres personnages. Vous pouvez deviner lesquels ils ont déjà été cités. Comme précédement annoncé j'ai deux fanficitons en route : l'une est aussi un UA, l'autre concerne un nordique. En fait pour la deuxième il s'agit de la deuxième fic qui aurait du être publiée mais dont j'ai du arrêté l'écriture car j'ai eu le flash d'inspiration pour Sa vie :)

Bravo à Dragonna et Norge159 pour avoir deviné qu"Elle était Natalia. Je vous entends hurler "je le savais" derrière vos écrans ;)

Et maintenant je me demande bien ce qui a pu pousser Mathias à partir en Angleterre :o ?


	6. Nuit 6 & Epilogue

Sa vie était un mensonge

Nuit 6 :

Nora, Mathias et Lukas.

Premièrement la surprise.

-Bonjour. Murmura Mathias. « Lukas… »

Et vint la réalisation. Et la triste compréhension.

Et l'incompréhension.

-Bonjour Lukas. Lui susurra, la voix tremblante de Mathias.

Il attira la face du Norvégien contre son torse.

-Tu ne fais que dormir, hein Lukas.

Mathias savait. Mathias ne sentait pas le souffle de Lukas contre son cou.

Et Mathias nia.

-Mais il faut te réveiller, une nouvelle journée nous attends hein !

Lukas n'ouvrit pas une paupière. Lukas ne respirait plus. Lukas était froid.

-Dis moi que c'est juste une blague, que tu cherches juste à te venger ne me faisant une mauvaise farce.

Mathias enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Lukas.

Il savait qu'il ne tenait plus qu'une coquille vide.

-Je.. veux..que…, Mathias sentait les sanglots envahir sa voix, tu.. te réveilles MAINTENANT !

Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, le danois craqua. Ses larmes dévalaient ses joues, sa gorge le faisait soufrir, il mourrait d'envie de tout hurler. Sa colère se comprimait dans la poitrine .

Son éclat attira bien vite les frères baltiques qui se dépêchaient de rentrer dans la chambre. Le spectacle qui les accueillit leur serra le cœur.

Mathias Kolher, jeune politicien danois en herbe, était agenouillé sur le lit et tenait contre lui la dépouille de son amant. Le danois conservait la tête baissée mais invectivait sans cesse Lukas.

-Pourquoi tu as brisé notre promesse Nora ? POURQUOI ?

Toris fut le premier à réagir . Avec l'aide de Raivis il parvint à séparer Mathias de Lukas. Le politicien se débattait comme une bête. Un animal blessé.

Et refusait de lâcher prise. Eduard vint prêter main forte à son frère, et le lituanien se mit en face de Mathias, qui après avoir été arraché de force à Lukas, avait enfouis son visage dans ses mains.

Les mots qui lui adressa fut une véritable douleur pour lui. Lukas l'avait prévenu et il avait eu toute sa nuit pour se préparer. Néanmoins le lituanien prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa au Danois. Il lui saisit fermement les épaules et plongea son regard vert dans le sien.

-Mathias, écoute moi cela ne sert plus à rien. Lukas est libre ! Il faut que tu acceptes ceci !

Et le Danois pleura de plus belle.

/*/*/

Mathias avait pleuré toute la matinée sur la dépouille de Lukas. Finalement les frères baltiques lui avaient accordé une heure avant de décharger le norvégien de la chambre pour le préparer .

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait lui accorder de sépulture en grandes pompes. Néanmoins ils savaient que Lukas s'en ficherait. Celui-ci n'avait jamais eu d'attache dans sa vie terrienne alors à quoi bon l'enterrer quelque part, aurait-il pensé. De même que la société dans son ensemble l'avait toujours rejeté alors pourquoi organiser cette farce de cérémonie ? Il avait été convenu qu'il allait l'incinérer.

C'était Eduard qui avait tenu à préparer Lukas. Raivis était juste trop jeune pour cette tâche et Toris devait réaliser un gros travail sur Mathias. Eduard avait donc descendu solennellement le corps du Norvégien à la cave. Il l'avait vêtu avec des vêtements neufs, et lui avai arrangé les cheveux. Au moment de partir, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son frère la veille.

_-Eduard, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. _

_-Qu'il y a-t-il Toris ?_

_L'Estonien s'était mis à trembler. Son frère l'avait pris dans ses bras. _

_-Lukas est condamné. _

Eduard avait été choqué par la nouvelle. Ils était furieux également. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur son ami. Toris avait ajouté d'autres choses mais il n'avait rien entendu. Jusqu'à…

_-, c'est toi qui prépareras Lukas, quand ça arrivera. Lukas y tient. C'est la seule chose qu'il te demande dans ses dernières volontés. Il voudrait aussi que, quand il sera parti, tu lui retires sa barrette pour la confier à Mathias. _

_-Pourquoi moi ? avait murmuré l'estonien. _

_-Tu étais son premier ami_.

Toris confia la garde Mathias à Raivis puis il descendit rejoindre son frère.

-Je vais demander à Alfred de venir. Il pourra nous aider. Par contre il nous faudra partir au plus vite… donc dès qu'on aura dit un dernier au revoir à Lukas, nous partirons sur le champs.

Ils allaient quitter le pays, car Mathias devait protection aux trois baltiques qui, allaient sous peu être pourchassés par les hommes de Natalia Arlovskaya. L'Estonien hocha la tête.

-Comment est Mathias ?

-On a l'impression qu'il n'a jamais pleuré de sa vie, c'est douloureux. Il se sent énormément coupable également. Seul le temps pourra le guérir. En ce moment Raivis le surveille. Mais je pense qu'il est suffisamment stable pour lui remettre ce que Lukas voulait qu'on lui remette.

Le lituanien et l'estonien se rendirent dans au second étage où Mathias reposait près du lit. La fenêtre était ouverte. A cette constatation Toris réprima un soupir de soulagement. Cela signifiait que Mathias avait compris la réalité [1].

Eduard fut le premier à s'avancer. Il s'approcha doucement du danois éploré.

-Mathias…

Il capta l'attention de deux yeux bleus.

-Nora voulait que je te donne ceci.

Il déposa dans la main de Mathias, la barrette que Lukas portait depuis toujours.

Mathias cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant l'objet . Puis il l'agrapha à son gilet.

Eduard et Raivis quittèrent la pièce sous le regard inquisiteur de Toris. Ce dernier déposa dans les mains de Mathias, une épais volume en cuir.

_Den lille Havfrue. _

_La petite sirène_.

Puis sans un mot, Toris s'apprêta à quitter la chambre lorsque Mathias l'arrêta.

-Tu savais ?

Toris cligna des yeux.

-Tu savais que Lukas était mourrant ?

Le lituanien ne put se résoudre à lui mentir. Pas à ce niveau là.

-Quand on s'est retrouvé, il m'a tout dit. Qu'il n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures en réalité.

Mais il ne voulait rien gâcher et s'est tu. J'ai respecté son choix. J'ai simplement informé mes deux frères hier pour qu'ils puissent préparer leur deuil. Lukas…on ne l'a connu que brièvement. Comme tu le sais nous avions seulement été en contact pendant un mois avant qu'il ne parte pour Copenhague. Mais personne ne peut s'imaginer quel enfer on vit sous le joug de Natalia. Alors quand on trouve quelqu'un dans la même situation que nous et qui nous comprends, tu ne peux pas imaginer le degré de soulagement que cela apporte !

Et sur ces mots, le lituanien laissa le danois découvrir ce que lui avait legué Lukas.

Mathias ouvrit le livres et découvrit une enveloppe calée entre la couverture et la première page.

C'était du norvégien mais elle n'était pas écrite de la main de Lukas.

« _Lukas, _

_Je prends le risque de t'envoyer Eduard et cette lettre pour t'annoncer les résultats de mes recherches. Au bout de plusieurs mois , j'ai retrouvé trace des hommes qui s'occupaient des « proches » des victimes de Natalia. L'un d'eux d'ailleurs m'a tout avoué car depuis qu'il s'est occupé du cas d'Emil ce dernier est fou de remords. Il a accepté de donner, dans la plus grande discrétion, des informations sur Emil et se charge en ce moment de soutirer Raivis à la garde de Natalia. Mon petit frère est sauvé mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que le cas d'Emil est différent. Il m'a absolument certifié que c'était lui qui devait se charger de ton petit frère…_ »

Mathias arrêta sa lecture. Ainsi Emil existait mais il était le petit frère et non le fils de Lukas. Il reprit sa lecture, ésperant que ses craintes soient infondées.

« _Natalia te leurre depuis le début. Emil est décédé le jour où elle a fait son entrée dans votre cachette. Elle leur avait ordonné de tuer le « petit rat qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but ». Elle avait arraché une poignée de cheveux de sa dépouille pour te faire l'illusion qu'elle respectait son pacte. L'homme à qui cette sombre tâche a échoué ne s'était jamais occupé d'enfant aussi jeune qu'Emil et s'est assuré que l'enfant n'ait aucunement souffert et que cela soit bref. J'ai eu la preuve en me rendant dans le soi disant orphelinat où Natalia aurait du placé l'enfant et aucun des bambins ne correspondaient à Emil. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle Lukas. Maintenant que tu connais cette vérité, je t'en conjure, Lukas, fuis vite Natalia._

_Ton ami, Toris Laurinaitis._ »

Eduard lui avait certifié qu'il était venu la veille du départ de Lukas. Cette lettre avait-il précipité Lukas vers la gueule du loup ? Ou cette Natalia exerçait-elle une nouvelle pression sur lui en se servant de Mathias.

Mathias parcourut le livre puis découvrit une feuille de papier pliée entre la dernière page et l'avant dernière.

Il la déplia et constata que cette lettre était dirigée à son attention et était rédigée de la main de Lukas.

C'était peut être pour cela que Lukas était revenu avec du papier dans les mains.

_« Mathias, _

_Pardon. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et pour t'avoir caché la vérité. Dans cette lettre posthume, il est probable que je ne sois plus à tes côtés au moment où tu lis cette lettre, je vais te raconter l'ultime vérité. _

_Je suis bien un garçon issu du milieu de la rue. J'ai été abandonné à la naissance, mais une personne s'est occupée de moi jusqu'à son décès, quand j'avais huit ans. Sans elle j'aurais du mourir. J'ai mené cette vie jusqu'à mes dix sept ans, où en cherchant un endroit pour m'abriter j'ai trouvé Emil. Le pauvre enfant était encore un bébé qu'on condamnait aux rats et aux bestioles. A travers lui j'ai revécu une partie de ma vie et je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Je me battais contre la vie avec beaucoup d'ardeur puisque grâce à Emil j'avais une raison de vivre. Après plusieurs semaines de recherches j'ai réussi à nous trouver un endroit convenable qui nous assurait un abri contre le vent et la pluie. J'ai réussi à l'élever, plus ou moins, jusqu'au jour où le destin m'a faut croiser Son chemin. Le chemin de Natalia Arlovskaya. A partir de ce moment cette femme a fait de ma vie un enfer Natalia était une biélorusse à la tête d'un réseau de trafic humain implanté dans une partie de l'Europe de l'est et qui tend à venir de plus en plus dans l'Ouest. Elle a hérité de son père, qu'on appelle dans le milieu le Général Hiver. Normalement ce trafic aurait du être dirigé par sa demi-sœur Ukrainienne Katyusha ou à son demi-frère russe Ivan mais ces deux derniers sont morts dans un accident en Russie avec leur père. Natalia était donc devenue la seule héritière de ce vaste réseau. Néanmoins sa raison a vacillé à la mort de son frère, qu'elle idolâtrait. C'est ce que Toris m'a dit, puisqu'il avait été enrôlé du temps du général Hiver. Toutes les réactions de Natalia étaient sans proportion et démesurées. Plus rien n'avait de limite pour elle… _

_Un jour on s'est croisé dans la rue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans son esprit à ce moment là, mais c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle s'est acharnée sur moi. Ma vie était devenue une course poursuite dans la ville. Elle me voulait absolument. Et envoyait régulièrement ses hommes me chercher. _

_Elle voulait que je l'épouse. J'étais devenue son obsession. Je sentais que cela devenait dangereux. Et ce jour fatidique arriva. Je revenais avec un peu de nourriture pour Emil. Je ne m'étais absenté qu'une heure. Ce jour là j'avais décidé qu'on partirait. J'aurais du m'y prendre une journée plus tôt… _

_Elle m'attendait. Avec son sourire dément. Au moment de rentrer je savais que le jeu était fait. J'avais perdu. _

_Ses hommes m'entouraient, m'interdisant toute fuite. Et elle me proposa son pacte immonde. Pour m'être refusé à elle, j'aurais du mourir m'avait-elle dit. Néanmoins elle avait eu pitié de moi et épargnerait ma vie. J'allais être puni. Pendant un an j'allais servir dans son bordel..dans la peau d'une femme. Elle ésperait qu'après cette humiliation je revienne à elle. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que vivre avec cette femme Mais elle tenait la vie d'Emil dans sa main. Dans l'illusion je pensais réellement qu'elle tenait la vie de mon petit frère…_

_Elle m'a fait passée un mois en Norvège. C'est d'ailleurs là bas que j'ai rencontré Toris et Edouard. _

_Au bout d'un mois elle voulait vérifier si près à me plier à sa volonté. Et je lui ai craché dessus. Pour me punir elle m'envoya au Danemark, sous la direction de l'une de ses plus proches femmes de main. Tu la connais Fu. La suite tu l'as connais. On s'est rencontré et tu as commencé à me courtiser. Au début je pensais qu'il s'agissait encore d'un coup du sort et que tu te jouais de moi. Puis au fur et à mesure tu m'as fait comprendre que tu étais réellement sérieux. J'ai commencé alors à te renvoyer tes sentiments. Cependant j'étais tordu entre plusieurs fidélités. Je voulais tout arrêter, tout avouer mais j'avais peur de te perdre. D'un autre côté je considérais ta proposition de m'emmener loin d'ici mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner Emil. J'ai choisi la solution de lâcheté. Je me suis tu et je nous ai fait souffrir par ma faute, et mon unique faute. Le sort ne m'a pas oublié. Le lendemain de notre séparation, j'ai reçu la lettre de Toris, celle que j'ai laissée en première page. A ce moment là, j'avais compris que plus rien ne m'attachait à la vie. Il me restait cependant une ultime mission. Je devais arrêter Natalia. Tu m'aurais oublié certainement mais pas elle. Fu lui avait fait éclairage de nos rendez vous. Ta vie était menacée. Ta vie professionnelle, publique, politique était en danger. Toris, Eduard et Raivis étaient menacés. Taina, la seule fille du bordel qui me comprenait était menacée. Je devais vous libérer. J'en ai fait mon objectif. De toutes façons elle allait venir me chercher dans tous les cas. J'ai donc été escorté en Norvège de nouveau. Et je l'ai revue. Nous avions dîné aux chandelles et j'ai fait mine d'ignorer la mort d'Emil. J'ai joué dans son jeu et je me suis assuré de lui faire passer une soirée de rêve. A force d'avoir joué la femme pendant presque une année, je savais de quelles manière leur faire plaisir. Nous avions fini la soirée dans son lit. Natalia a commis son erreur fatale. J'étais au dessus d'elle. Je la déshabillais langoureusement. Et j'ai saisi ma chance. Je sais que Natalia porte systématiquement des lames sur elle. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis servi de mon poids pour la bloquer et que j'ai pressé sa lame contre sa gorge. Elle semblait s'y attendre cependant et a continué de me regarder avec ses yeux fous. Je lui ai dit alors que je savais tout et qu'elle n'allait plus nuire à personne. Natalia m'a alors dit qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'elle n'accepterait jamais l'idée que je puisse appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre et que j'étais condamné dès le moment où j'étais rentré chez elle. Elle avait empoisonné nos verres. Le poison mettrait plusieurs heures, deux jours maximum à agir mais qu'inévitablement il ferait son œuvre. Le poison m'avait-elle dit était un poison élaboré par sa famille et encore aucun remède n'avait été trouvé. Il se caractérisait surtout par son manque de symptômes. Et sans ajouter quoique se soit, elle avait jeté sa gorge contre la pointe de ma lame. Se tuant elle-même. _

_J'ai alors fui. Et j'ai retrouvé Toris dans la maison qu'Alfred nous prête pour nous cacher. Je lui ai tout expliqué. Je lui ai demandé de préparer mon départ, tout come j'avais demandé à Edouard de trouver quelqu'un pour achever le démentellement du réseau de Natalia. Je t'aurais rédigé une lettre similaire à celle-ci pour te demander pardon et je lui aurais laissé le soin de te l'envoyer. Par chance, on a pu se revoir avant que je ferme les yeux, on a pu enfin passer une unique soirée où nous étions juste tous les trois : Nora, Mathias et Lukas. _

_Mathias, je t'ai caché beaucoup de chose. Mais mon affection pour toi est sincère et le restera. J'epsère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Et je veux que tu vives une vie heureuse, sans culpabilité. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a tué. La vie m'était dure depuis la naissance. Natalia m'a tout pris. Tu ne m'a fait que la rendre plus douce. Ais une famille nombreuse, tu l'as toujours souhaité ! _

_Nous nous retrouverons un jour. _

_Lukas Norge Bondevik. _

…

Mathias déposa la lettre sur la table. Une ultime larme roula sur sa joue droite .

-Je t'avais déjà pardonné avant même de venir.

_Londres, un an plus tard. _

Karel n'avait pas quitté des yeux Mathias durant toute la durée de son récit. Tous les deux avaient fini leur bière mais des questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la serveuse. Mathias reprit la parole.

-Après ceci, j'ai pu faire la connaissance d'Alfred. C'était un américain obsédé par l'idée d'être le héro. Il menait une enquête sur Hiver et cela l'a conduit en Norvège. Il a rencontré Toris et lui a permis de se cacher dans sa maison. Il nous a aidé à transporter Lukas durant la nuit. Nous avions pu lui faire une véritable sépulture. Quant à moi je suis rentrée brièvement au Danemark avec Toris, Edouard et Raivis. J'ai retrouvé mon cousin Berwald et je lui ai confié la mission de démanteler le réseau de Natalia au Danemark. Avant de dissoudre le bordel du centre ville, je suis venu chercher Taina. La jeune fille qui m'avait donné le message de Lukas. Je l'ai confiée aux soins de Berwald . Ils s'entendent plutôt bien. Ils ont appelé leur fille Hana soit dit en passant. J'ai confié également Toris à Berwald pour l'aider dans sa tâche tandis qu'Edouard et Raivis sont protégés par Alfred et s'occupent des pays plus à l'est. Ils ont été aidés car Toris avait réalisé un formidable travail de fond pour fragiliser le réseau en interne. J'ai beaucoup aidé Berwald dans sa quête, néanmoins je refusais que les journaux dévoilent mon nom. Sa renommée est nationale au Danemark. Il le mérite d'ailleurs. Ce garçon a toujours été dans mon ombre, même s'il est plus grand que moi.

-Qu'as-tu fait après ?

-Je suis resté à mon étude, le temps que je me batte pour obtenir une protection juridique et gouvernementale à Toris, Edouard, Raivis et Taina, même si cette dernière ne risquait rien aux côtés de Berwald. Puis j'ai tiré ma révérence, j'ai quitté mon étude, et confié la gestion de mes terres à Berwald et Taina. Cette petite fait preuve d'un véritable sens de l'organisation et de la gestion. Je soupçonne que son rôle ne se limitait pas seulement à l'accueuil. Et je suis parti voir le monde.

Je voulais m'assurer de quelque chose. Le jour où Berwald est venu avec un mandat d'arrêt au bordel je l'ai accompagné et j'ai rendu une visite à Fu. Je lui a expliqué que j'ai légèrement changé la donne. Que je m'étais débrouillé pour que les preuves de ses crimes soient tellement évidentes qu'un procès soit inutile. J'en ai allègrement profité pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de sa protectrice. Et que le réseau était en passe de se désagréger. J'ai conclu par lui dire que des charges lourdes allaient peser sur sa tête et que si elle ne prêtait pas garde à elle, elle pourrait se réveiller un beau matin devant les portes d'un tribunal d'un pays où elle a commis des méfaits pour le compte de Natalia. Un tribunal où les lois sont les plus sévères. Un homme ne doit jamais frapper une femme. Mais je ne pouvais tolérer les horreurs qu'elle a fait subir à ma Nora. Depuis ce jour je ne suis jamais retourné au Danemark. J'ai vécu en suivant mes envies. La terre me parait si vide sans elle.

Karel finit sa bière.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Ce qui est marrant c'est que Nora et moi on a vécu la même chose… à peu de choses près.

Mathias reporta son attention sur Karel.

-Ah bon ?

-Déjà, Karel est un prénom généralement attribué aux hommes, pourtant je suis une femme. Et puis j'ai eu une petite sœur à m'occuper également. Mais mon récit sera pour un autre soir, mon ami.

Karel retira les deux chopes de bière.

-Au fait tu as besoin d'un endroit sec où dormir ? Il pleut là.

Mathias sourit à la proposition de la jeune femme. Avant de grimacer en entendant la suite.

-Naturellement je te ferais payer le tarif, c'était la bière qui était gratuite, pas le lit.

Epilogue

Mathias revit plusieurs fois Karel. Il retarda également son départ de l'Angleterre. Il resta ainsi à Londres pour plusieurs mois, se trouvant un emploi stable dans un cabinet d'étude et put se trouver un endroit où dormir. C'était cher et bien loin de son luxe danois néanmoins il avait un toit. Il s'était rapproché de Karel et apprit son histoire. C'était sa seule amie en Angleterre. Au final il s'est révélé qu'ils trouvaient en eux un moyen de panser leur blessure. Peu à peu leur relation changea. Et ils purent comblèrent leur vide mutuellement.

La première fois que Mathias et Karel firent l'amour, ils revirent le visage de leurs conjoints disparus. Un sentiment écrasant de culpabilité les avaient envahis. Puis… Après l'acte, il semblait qu'une force les avait apaisés.

Mathias envoya de se snouvelles régulièrement à son cousin. Il était content que son cousin menait une vie heureuse avec sa famille nouvellement fondée, même si se trouver dans la même pièce que lui était souvent synonyme de pugilat.

Alfred avait une connaissance en Angleterre, un certain Arthur Kirkland, qui lui transmettait des nouvelles de Toris et de ses frères. Ils étaient enfin réunis après avoir de nouveau vécu plusieurs mois séparés. Ils vivaient désormais en Pologne. Et il paraissait que Toris avait rencontré quelqu'un…

Malheureusement, un an après sa rencontre avec Karel, Mathias reçut une lettre de la part de Berwald. Ses parents étaient morts d'un accident tragique. Il était le seul héritier de leur terre et était tenu de rentrer.

C'est ainsi que Mathias retourna au Danemark. Avec lui, il ramena Karel. Après avoir passé un mois à s'installer et repris les affaires familiales, Mathias mit la bague au doigt de la Néerlandaise.

Dans la société il s'était forgé une drôle de réputation concernant le goût de ses fréquentations.

Il reprit également sa formation de juriste et au bout de deux ans il obtint le grade d'avocat. Son aventure avec Nora avait profondément changé sa vision de la société. Il ne parlait plus de dominant et de devoir. Il voyait l'injustice et la protection. De toutes façons, il avait jugé que sa carrière de politicien l'aurait rongé jusqu'à l'os compte tenu des mouvements du nouveau gouvernement danois.

Un an plus tard il tenait sa petite fille Nora Belle dans ses bras, tandis que sa femme Karel attendait leur deuxième enfant. Ils décidèrent de nommer leur seconde fille Emilia Emma.

ET deux ans plus tard, Karel mis au monde un bébé en pleine santé : Lukas Henri Kolher.

Le mariage de Karel et Mathias dura de longues années. Mais ces dernières n'avaient en rien fâné leur amour pour Nora et Henri. Mathias et Karel s'aimaient. Karel prenait toute la place dans le cœur de Mathias, ainsi que ses filles et son fils, ses petits enfants et son arrière petit enfant. Néanmoins son cœur appartenait à Lukas, comme Karel avait donné le sien à Henri.

Leur mariage prit fin peu de jours après la naissance de leur premier arrière petit-fils, Sören. Les deux s'étaient endormis. Et après une longue et heureuse cohabitation, ils se reposaient.

**"Nous nous reverrons un jour"**

**FIN**

**Merci de votre lecture. **

[1] J'ai lu quelque part qu'il est de coutume au Danemark d'ouvrir une fenêtre quand quelqu'un décède. C'est assez ancien et la croyance veut qu'on aide l'âme à s'échapper en faisant cela J'ignore si la tradition est maintenue

Finalement je l'ai fait ! JAI ECRIT MA PREMIERE HISTOIRE DAMOOOOUURR! Donc voilà j'ai vu que ce que je devais faire si vraiment je devais me centrer sur les sentiments des personnages, c'était enrichissant. Je me suis lancée dans la publication d'une troisième fanfic où j'intégrerai de la romance (mais beaucoup moins par rapport à cette fic) autant dire si vous avez des réflexions sur la manière dont je gère la romance, je vous invite de me les formuler. Dans cette fic le côté action/aventure prime pas mal . Au fait en bonus pour ceux qui lisent "Révolte!" je vous révèle trois pairing : HunAus, FrUk et RusAme!

Merci à Akebono-Mimichan (atchoum), Norge159, Mirifique et surtout Dragonna pour vôtre soutien :)

Ca me fait un peu bizzare de clôturer la fanfic avec Nora mais à la base c'était une projet très court. Trois petits OS sont prévus pour accompagner cet univers. Le premier se portera sur Toris. J'ai déjà choisi les autres personnages pour les autres ;) . J'essairais de faire en sorte que les OS puissent se lire de manière indépendante mais


End file.
